A Change Is Going To Come
by unfinishedthought
Summary: Things happen for a reason. Some can be fixed and some are just irreparable. Mainly MerDer with Japril and Calzona. All characters included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic is co-written with ****_jentaylord _****and is our first Grey's fanfic. I hope you all enjoy, please read and review**

Jo awoke to the sound of the shower running. She smiled and stretched, smacking Alex in the face.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily.

"You're in bed?" She seemed confused.

"Where else would I be?"

"I thought you were in the shower!"

"It's probably Mer." Alex sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Of course." Jo huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm going downstairs." Jo said, storming away angrily.

Arizona was already sitting at the kitchen table when Jo walked in. She sipped a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper and smiled as she saw Jo.

"Good morning." Arizona said cheerfully.

"Any coffee left?" Jo asked, ignoring Arizona's politeness.

"Just finished the pot, sorry. I can put some more on if you -"

"It's fine I got it." Jo walked over and put some more coffee on.

Meredith entered as the coffee was finally ready and poured herself a cup before Jo had the chance.

"You put the coffee on?" Meredith asked Arizona.

"I did." Jo interrupted.

"Oh, thanks. At my house I'm usually the one that puts it on, I almost forgot other people knew how to make it." Meredith half-joked. Arizona snicked into her coffee cup while Jo ignored her completely.

"You guys need a ride in?" Alex asked as he entered the kitchen.

"My car's still at the hospital -" Meredith began.

"So is mine. I'll bring it home tonight." Arizona said.

"Not a problem, be ready in 5." Alex said as he walked outside.

The car ride in was awkward to say the least. Meredith and Arizona sat quietly in the back sipping coffee while Jo and Alex bickered in the front. Arizona and Meredith kept their mouths shut, knowing it would make things worse if they said anything; they were the reasons for the fight after all.

As Alex pulled into the hospital parking lot, Meredith and Arizona got out of the car as soon as they could. Jo was about to walk into the hospital when Alex pulled her aside.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned.

"What the hell was what Alex?" She replied and crossed her arms.

"Look, I get you don't love having them around but you don't have to be like this. They're my family Jo."

"I thought I was your family."

"You are but that doesn't mean you can get away with whatever you want. You can't talk about them like they aren't there!"

"I don't want them in our house Alex, I've tried to be nice but I can't keep doing it. Meredith has her own house, Arizona can afford her own place they don't have a reason to be at our house."

"Arizona doesn't want to be alone, can you blame her? Did you like living on your own."

"Don't you dare try to—"

"And Mer, she goes home and all her and Derek do is fight. All she ever talks about is how awful things are between them and as much as I hate hearing about it I want to help. They're my people so if I can help them I will."

"Meredith needs to grow up, Alex."

"We're not doing this right now, I have to go to work." Alex said, and stormed off.

Arizona rushed into the hospital, not bothering to look ahead of her and wound up bumping into Callie. She sighed and wondered if this day would get any better.

"How's Alex's?" Callie asked, politely as if not to pry but rather trying to make conversation.

"Hell, actually. Pretty sure I'll be homeless by the end of the day." Arizona smiled as though nothing was wrong, something she had mastered over the years.

"Oh, that sucks. Do you wanna talk about it or -"

"I have a patient, I gotta go. I'll see you on Saturday to get Sofia." Arizona said and walked as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Go." Meredith said through gritted teeth. Derek did as she asked and walked away.<p>

She sighed as he left. She held back the tears that burned her eyes. This is what she wanted, but not like this. Not with all the fighting and the resentment it had caused. She knew if he let the job get away again things would only get worse and he'd end up blaming her for the inevitable collapse of their once happy marriage. It would be hard picking up the pieces from where they were now, but at least there were pieces to pick up.

Derek stormed off to his car and got in, slamming the door behind him; only then did he fall apart. He cried like he had when he thought he'd lost Meredith forever, it felt as though he was losing her all over again and he couldn't understand why. He had _chosen_ to stay, he had _chosen _to be with her and their kids. He didn't know why she was pushing him so hard to leave their family. When the job had first appeared he had jumped on it; not many neurosurgeons are hand-picked by the President. The more he thought about it the less he had wanted it. It had just been so shiny and new to him he never took the time to truly think it over and now he was paying for it.

He wiped away the last of his tears, pulling himself together. He told himself he's moving but it's not over between him and Meredith. It will be hard but they've never had it easy. Ever. He wasn't going to lose her.

Derek pulled out his phone and sent Meredith a text saying he'd pick up the kids and that he was going to spend some time with them; alone. After all, he was moving to DC, he wanted to soak up as much as he could before he began missing out. Meredith replied with a single "k" as though it meant nothing to her. He ran his hands through his hair before putting his phone away and going to get his kids.

* * *

><p>Amelia shut the door from the x-ray room that nearly caught the end of her lab coat. As she let out a sigh, the doctor walked toward her next consult. She had been thinking for a while. For the past few months, she had been living with her older brother. It sounded really lame but he helped out when she was in need and that is why she loves him. Amelia was finally ready. Meredith walked towards her.<p>

"Hey Mer!" she exclaimed.

Meredith looked up as if she has been woken up from a dream. "Hm?"

"I have been looking for you all over the place! I just wanted to let you know that I have been planning on moving out this weekend," Amelia eyed Meredith for any reaction. Nothing."Y'know I feel like it is time that I get my own place."

"Great for you, Amelia. I'm glad that you are able to settle in Seattle," she smiled.

"Awesome! I'll be out in about two or three days."

Amelia walked away with a smile on her face. She hoped that she wouldn't be known as Dr. Shepherd's little sister any more or the drug addict but as the responsible head of the neuro department. Amelia knew that his brother and his wife had issues to fix and what more can be as awkward than living with a fighting couple.

* * *

><p>The blue eyed doctor walked into the empty bar near the hospital. It was not unusual for a Thursday night. She skimmed through the bar and found Callie sitting near the bartender. The Latina already started without her. Typical Callie Torres.<p>

"What kind of drinking buddy are you?" she said as she sat down on the next stool.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry, Mer. Next drinks on me," Callie gave a nod to Joe the bartender who proceeded to pour their usual.

"So, how are things going with you and Derek?"

Meredith chugged her tequila and let out a grunt.

"Not good, I suppose."

"He is at home with the kids but let's not talk about that..."

Dr. Torres grabbed another shot followed with a lime. As the effect of the alcohol gradually crept into their system, the laughs and giggles augmented.

"Okay, okay," she tried to even her breath. "How are things with you and Arizona?"

"I let her come back to the house but I don't know if I can stay there without going crazy" Torres sighed.

"You know what would be awesome?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "You should definitely move in with me."

"What is Derek going to-"

"Shh. He is probably going to leave for DC any time soon anyway," Meredith interrupted. "Don't want to be outnumbered by my kids. So, what do you say, Torres?"

"Eh. I don't see anything wrong with that... I'm in!"

* * *

><p>Arizona slowly shut the door to Sofia's room. The little girl finally fell asleep after wanting her mother. The doctor sighed and leaned on the closed door. On one hand she was glad that she could live in the same house as Callie again, but at the same time she knew it would be a struggle to make things right with her again. She did not know if it would be possible but she couldn't do anything at that moment but hope that it would all work out.<p>

Arizona headed to the quiet living room. It was quite messy since she left. The pediatrician moved a few toys from the couch and lounged herself on it. It was getting pretty late and Callie wasn't home yet. Arizona knew better than to call her so she just sat there staring at her phone. The urge of calling someone caught up to her so she decided to call her one friend with whom she was able to reach out to since things got rough on her: April.

It rang from a while before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Arizona. April can't talk at the moment. We're in the middle of something," Jackson replied and hung up.

_Great. Who else can I call?_

The only other person she could think of was the one and only...Dr. Herman. Arizona dialed her number hoping that she picks up.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you answered the phone in the middle of our fight! Even worse, you answered <em>my <em>phone!" yelled April.

"Well I couldn't just let it ring over us yelling now can I?" he yelled back.

"I can't believe you right now!"

"About the baby or about the phone?"

"ABOUT THE HUMAN GROWING INSIDE ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Jackson said nothing but let out a huff. It was not the first time they argued about religion.

"First of all, you should have told me right away at the hospital. Second, I can't believe you suggested that I should get an abortion?" tears tickled her eyes. "It's against my beliefs and you know that!"

"It's not all about your beliefs, April! It's about you and the baby. I'm telling you that it is what is best!"

"You can't tell me what to do with my body!" she shouted back.

"God doesn't fucking care!" April glared at him. "Why would he pay so much attention to you? I mean, it's not like you're the perfect christian these past years."

Silence.

The redhead stormed out of the living room and into the master bedroom. A muffled cry was heard through the door. It cracked open and a pillow flew towards the soon-to-be father.

* * *

><p>After putting baby Bailey and Zola to bed, Derek seemed more exhausted than ever. The thought about leaving his children broke his heart. He went ahead and started to pack for DC. A million things went through his mind: <em>Would the kids be okay? Would they hate him? What if their relationship fades? <em>Most importantly: _Would Meredith be okay?_

Nothing killed him more than leaving Meredith. He couldn't back down. She was the one who pushed him away. She was the one who did not want to go with him.

A little note caught his eye as he closed his suitcase. _How come I didn't notice it when I got home? _He looked closer and it was their vows:

_**To love each other, even**_

_**when we hate each other.**_

_**No running, ever!**_

_**Take care when old,**_

_**senile, smelly.**_

Derek remembered that day: one of his best days in his life. The neurosurgeon sat at the corner of his bed and fiddled around with the note. He did not understand why it was out of the special frame he framed it in. Was it his wife's ways of telling him that it was over? He was not sure.

He glanced at the time. Meredith would be back soon, therefore he grabbed his things and went to wait in the spacious living room. It was not long until she got home.

Meredith shut the front door as quietly as she could before stumbling around in the dark, trying to find the light switch. The lights came on before she could find the switch and saw a run-down Derek standing before her, his suitcases packed and ready to go. Her heart jumped up into her throat. She wanted to vomit, and it wasn't from tequila.

"You're leaving?" She slurred.

"You're drunk." He remarked, trying not to smile. Drunk Meredith always made him smile.

"Can you blame me." Meredith sneered, suddenly Derek no longer felt the urge to smile.

"I'll be out of here by morning, thought I'd sleep on the couch. Kids are asleep, and fed."

"Thank you." She said under her breath as if she didn't want him to hear. "Don't be stupid. There is the guest room." she paused. "Actually, just take our bed. I'll sleep here."

"My flight leaves before you and the kids will be up, I don't want them to see me leave." He replied, heartbroken at the thought of Zola asking him where he was going.

"Did you not tell Zola you're leaving?"

"I didn't want to Meredith, I wanted to spend some nice, quality time with my daughter before I leave."

"Right, so you get to be the good guy and I'm the bitch that has to tell our daughter daddy left us." This conversation was starting to sober Meredith up and she was not enjoying it one bit.

"I'm not leaving you!" Derek shouted.

"Would you keep it down?" Meredith controlled herself from reaching the same volume Derek had.

"I am not leaving you." He said sternly. "I'm coming home every weekend to visit our kids, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I have kept all the promises I have ever made to you, you have no right to say that, not after you left this out for me." He pulled their once beloved post-it out of his pocket and slammed it onto the island in the kitchen.

"I put it out to remind you of the promises you once made me. I think you needed a refresher." Meredith said.

"Meredith -" Derek began, angrily.

"I'm not doing this tonight I'm going to bed." She began walking towards the guest room, "text me when you get to DC."


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona jumped off the couch as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Callie holding their sleepy daughter. It immediately brought a smile to Arizona's face.

"So you have her until Monday, right?" Callie asked, handing Arizona their daughter.

"Yep." Arizona replied in her cheerful voice. She felt like it had been ages since she held Sofia.

"You'll call me if there's any problems? Day or night?"

"I'm not a babysitter Callie she's my daughter too, I know how to look after her." Arizona defended herself.

"I know you're her mother, but I am too. Don't tell me you don't worry about her every second she's with me. It's what mother's do Arizona, I'm not questioning you." Callie replied, calmly. She wasn't going to fight in front of their daughter.

"I'm sorry, Callie I just -" Arizona began.

"See you Monday." Callie said and left.

* * *

><p>The weekend has arrived. It has been two days since Derek left for DC. Luckily for Meredith, she wasn't on call that day. She had time to get the kids up and made them a proper breakfast. Amelia made sure she had all her things before meeting her sister-in-law in the kitchen. She knew that Derek leaving was harsh on her so she made sure that Meredith knew she would be there if needed. After all, she had grown to like her.<p>

"I'm all set, Mer!" she started. "You can always call me if you need any help, yeah?"

The mother cracked a smile.

"Of course! I'm going to miss having you around." she noticed her small bags. "That's it?"

"Yeah... furnished apartment."

"Alright then... Would you like some coffee before you go?"

Amelia declined the offer politely and headed out. She went to drop off her things at the new place before heading to work. About half an hour passed. Meredith heard a car door close and a few seconds later the doorbell. Callie had arrived.

"Morning, Mer." she smiled as she dropped her heavy bags. "Just dropped off Sofia. Are you ready to go?"

* * *

><p>After a few hours of plane ride, Derek has landed in DC. The doctor grabbed his phone and checked his texts. Nothing. He quickly sent a text to Meredith as promised and headed towards the apartment the President offered him. As much as he hated accepting things from higher ranked people, his mind was too clouded to go on an apartment hunt at the last minute.<p>

He checked his phone again. Still nothing. Derek exhaled loudly and put it away.

* * *

><p>Meredith knocked at her sister-in-law's office door. The ER was rather calm and that called for a relaxing day, except for the few surgeries scheduled. Since she received that short text from her husband, Meredith wondered if he called Amelia. The urge to know about Derek's whereabouts was stronger than her willpower.<p>

"Come in!" exclaimed the voice.

"Hey 'melia. What are you up to?" she asked noticing the neurosurgeon fiddling with a piece of paper hiding under some folders.

"Um... Nothing. What's up."

"I was wondering if you've heard anything back from your brother."

"He just told me that he just had his first official meeting."

"Hmm. So what do you have there?" Meredith queried and pointed to what she was talking about.

Amelia insisted that they were her old case files. She waited until Meredith shut her door before analyzing them closely again and hoped she would get to talk to Arizona about her new patient: Nicole Herman.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Herman!" Arizona called down the hall.<p>

Nicole turned to see the bubbly blonde waving and began walking in the opposite direction, prompting Arizona to follow her.

"Dr. Herman wait!" Arizona shouted, forcing Nicole to stop.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins?" Nicole huffed.

"Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for talking last night and if you ever need anything -" Arizona began.

"Dr. Robbins you should know I'm a very private person. Actually, I believe you already know this. I'm sorry for what you're going through but I can't be your therapist. That's not how I want to spend my last few months."

"I'm sorry Dr. Herman I didn't mean to cross any lines -"

"I'm teaching you all my life knowledge. Stay focused. I don't have time to waste."

"Yes, Dr. Herman." Arizona replied, trying not to take what Nicole had just said so personally.

* * *

><p>Things between Jo and Alex were still tense. Arizona had moved out and Meredith had been sleeping at her place ever since Derek went to DC but they couldn't seem t agree on anything. Everything turned into a fight. It didn't help when Jo was put onto Alex's service.<p>

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as Jo walked up to him.

"I'm on your service, is that a problem?" Jo replied.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? With everything going on?"

"I know how to be professional Alex, you should too."

"I have a surgery at 4, finish these charts and you can scrub in." Alex sighed and handed Jo a pile of charts.

"Thank you, Doctor Karev." Jo yelled as Alex walked away.

By 3 o'clock Jo had finished all the charts and went to find Alex. She went to the nurses station and they said they hadn't seen him since that morning. Jo sighed and went to the cafeteria, running into Alex on her way there.

"Charts are done, I'm just getting something to eat and I can scrub in." Jo said, proud she had finished with time to spare.

"Something came up, Bailey needs you for a consult." Alex told her.

"What? Can't she get someone else?"

"She asked for me but I've already re-scheduled this kids surgery twice, I said you were on my service and you could go."

"And you didn't think to ask?" Jo said, irritated.

"I don't have to ask your permission here Jo. You're on _my _service which means I decide for you. You said earlier that you know how to be professional, so act like it. Bailey's waiting." Alex shouted.

"Maybe we should just be professionals then!" Jo yelled back.

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The end of the day arrived. Maggie looked at the last few surgeries of the night. There was nothing planned for her. She decided to go check up a few of her patients before going home. Hell, why did she even need to go home? Nothing was waiting for here there either. Maggie sighed and plopped her hands in her lab coat. Without looking, she bumped into Dr. Webber.<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry." she proceeded to walk away but a voice called her back.

"Look, I just wanted to know if I can have a chance to explain myself. I know you don't want another sister or another father. You already have a family and I get that. You'd like to know more about your birth mother and I can give you that."

"How am I supposed to believe you after you lied to me? After you knew that you were my birth father and left me looking like an idiot since I got here!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I know we've started off on the wrong foot but I hope I can fix it." he added as he scratched his head.

Maggie looked at her birth father. He is a nice person. She knew he did not want to hurt her. Now that she thought about it, it made sense that it was either him or Meredith.

"Alright. Fine. Meet me at the bar after your shift." she walked away but stopped. "Oh wait-"

"They have water and sodas at the bar, don't they?" He smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Jackson sighed heavily as he walked into his and April's home and saw her coat already hanging by the front door. He knew they had to finish their conversation from the other day but he wasn't ready and he knew she wasn't either. But they couldn't ignore it. They couldn't ignore the fact that their son wouldn't even live to be a week.<p>

"April?" Jackson called from the front door.

"In here." She called back, he knew she was sitting in the baby's room. He followed her voice and leaned against the doorway.

"April, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched her rock back and forth, gently stroking her swollen stomach.

"Do you think we should paint the nursery blue? I mean, we know it's a boy now there's no sense in painting it yellow." April replied, ignoring Jackson's question.

Jackson walked over to his wife and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"We won't be able to bring him home, April." Jackson said quietly, tears filling his eyes at the thought of it.

"Jackson, miracles happen all the time, maybe they read the sonogram wrong. Our baby will be okay no matter what because he has two parents that love him and God loves him. God loves our son Jackson." She too tried not to cry as she told her husband this.

"Does he April? If God loved our son than why is he giving him a death sentence before he's even born?"

"How is that different than asking me to get an abortion?" April questioned. Jackson pulled away and walked to the other side of the room.

"I didn't ask you to, I suggested it."

"Even though you know it goes against my beliefs." She argued.

"Would you stop for a second and think about yourself? How are you going to be okay with giving birth to a son we can't even hold?"

"I don't know, but I know when he passes away God will look after him."

"I can't have this argument April. I respect you and your beliefs but I can't let you be okay with our son dying because God will look after him. We're supposed to look after him!" Jackson yelled.

"I'm not getting rid of our baby, Jackson." April said firmly, standing and holding her stomach.

* * *

><p>Callie drove Meredith back to the house. It was dark and empty, like their lives had been for the past few days. Even for the past few months. Callie had lived in the Grey-Shepherd household before and she knew how everything worked. It was not surprising that she quickly got on back on track with Meredith's routine.<p>

"Look at us being all adult-like with our fancy wine." Callie said before she sipped on her drink.

The two friends were settled on the big comfortable couch with the television on. The kids were in bed but it was still too early for Meredith and Callie to sleep. They talked about nothing and everything but their conversation always went back to their love life.

"Do you think I should check up on Arizona?"

"She's a grown woman, Callie. Now, I know you still care about her but I think you guys should keep your distance for a while."

Their drinking continued. The doctors moved on from red wine to Meredith's stash of stronger alcohol.

"You're right. She is doing fine. Sofia is doing fine. Everything is great!" Callie laughed.

Meredith took another shot.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna text him." Meredith's words slurred as the alcohol began to find its way into her bloodstream.

"Don't do it Mer." Callie whined and took a shot.

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk and sad and you'll hate yourself if you do."

"But I miss him. Not asshole Derek but dreamy Derek, my Derek."

"You should do what me and Arizona did."

"Callie, you're separated."

"That's because of a whole other thing. We did this thing where we couldn't talk unless it was about Sofia for 30 days. And we couldn't have sex, but we didn't last the 30 days." Callie laughed at the thought.

"Not talking is better than fighting." Meredith agreed. "I'm still gonna text him though."

* * *

><p>Derek sat alone in his apartment in DC, nursing a glass of scotch and staring at the post- it. "I think you needed a refresher." The words echoed in his head. How had he let things get so bad between him and Meredith? He looked over the things he had vowed, the things they had promised each other and realized that most had been broken. It wasn't just him but he was the biggest culprit. He had let his resentment and hate get in the way of loving Meredith, he didn't love her even when he hated her and thinking about it made tears swell in his eyes and his stomach become uneasy.<p>

His phone buzzed and Meredith's name popped up on his screen. He opened his phone and read what was supposed to say "miss you". He'd become a pro at interpreting her drunk texts. It made him homesick and it made his heart hurt. He was quick to send "me too" before shutting his eyes and trying to get some sleep

* * *

><p>Another night without Callie. That summarized her relationship since they had to go on the 30-day no talk rule. Sure, it was harsh but she dealt with it. With no one to talk to, she flipped the channels for something interesting to distract her from her stress.<p>

Sofia was playing with her dolls next to her. The little girl giggled and laughed.

"Sofia, Sofia, Sofia!" she exclaimed, giggling.

Arizona gasped. It was the first time, her little girl said her own name. The kid continued and Arizona was in awe. Before she knew it, her hands were on the dial pad and called Callie.

"Callie Torres." she answered.

"Callie! You will not believe what just happened?"

"Woah, Arizona. Calm down. What happened? Is everything okay?" Callie questioned.

"More than okay! Sofia just said her own name multiple times! I can't believe you missed that." Callie sighed. "Why aren't you as happy as I am?"

Callie felt bad, but she had to say it. "Sofia has been doing that for a while, Ari…"

"Oh." the blonde calmed down. "I'm sorry for calling you so late then."

"It's okay… I was going to call you earlier. I'm glad you did."


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona walked into the x-ray room and saw Amelia standing in front of scans that were all to familiar.

"You paged?" Arizona said making Amelia spin around and face her.

"I wanted to tell you I've figured out how to remove the tumor." Amelia said smiling widely.

"Oh, that's great." Arizona faked excitement.

"I thought you'd be more excited."

"I am it's just, I don't know if it's such a good idea. I shouldn't have even taken the scans in the first place and if Dr. Herman finds out -"

"She'll found out you saved her life, Arizona. She could live for years if I get it."

"That's just it, she'll hear it _if_. I don't want you to do the surgery."

"What's going on? Last week you were excited to save this woman's life and now you want to let her die in a couple months?"

"I need to separate my personal and professional life. Last week my judgment was clouded and this week, I realize that showing you these scans was a mistake." Arizona huffed.

"Fine, I won't do the surgery even though it could change the face of medicine and possibly make people see I'm more than just Derek Shepherd's little sister." Amelia sighed and smiled at Arizona to let her know she was kidding around.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, I just think we should let Dr. Herman live out the rest of her life on her own terms."

"I get it, Arizona it's fine." Amelia smiled.

"Great. Um, can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Sure?" Amelia agreed, a little confused.

"How's Callie doing? I know she moved in with you and Meredith and I'd ask her myself but we're in this weird kind of place right now and I just -" Arizona sighed, "I just want to know she's okay."

"Callie moved in with Meredith?"

"Yeah? A few days after Derek left, have you not been home?"

"I moved out a few days after Derek left."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. I can ask Meredith."

"I'll do it, so it's not too weird for you. I mean if you want." Amelia volunteered.

"That would be amazing!" Arizona replied almost too gleefully. "Thank you."

"I'll page you later, maybe we can get drinks and talk or something? I could use a friend, you know?" Amelia tried to hide the shame in what she had just said.

"I could use a friend too. I'll see you later." Arizona grinned and left.

Amelia spent the better half of the day looking for Meredith. She found her just as she was coming out of surgery.

"Meredith!" Amelia called from down the hall, running to catch up with her.

"Hey, how's your new place?" Meredith asked.

"You gave my room away to Callie?" Amelia ignored Meredith's question.

"Well, yeah you moved out and Derek isn't there. It's nice to have someone to talk to that isn't under the legal drinking age." Meredith joked.

"When did she move in?"

"The day you moved out."

"You couldn't have waited, I don't know, a day?" Amelia couldn't understand why she was so hurt by the fact her sister-in-law gave away her bedroom.

"Amelia, why are you so bothered by this? I didn't kick you out and replace you, you moved out and Callie moved in. She didn't want to live with Arizona but Arizona had no place to stay because Alex and Jo have stuff going on right now. It's complicated Amelia, it's nothing personal. You're welcome to come to the house whenever." Meredith tried to explain.

"I'll see you around, Mer." Amelia said and began walking away.

"I'm gonna take you walking away as a good sign!" Meredith called after Amelia who continued to walk.

Meredith sighed and began walking in the opposite direction, heading towards the daycare to pick up her children.

April wandered the halls of the hospital, trying to find her way to the chapel. She still went to church every Sunday, with Jackson, and although she knew she could always talk to God she felt the need to go to the chapel. She looked into the chapel to see if anyone else would be in there, to her surprise she saw Jackson at the top pew. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched her husband talk to God. She smiled and walked away, Jackson could speak for the both of them.

Meredith burst through the front door to find Derek cleaning up after their children, who she assumed were already asleep.

"Did you pick up the kids today?" She asked. He could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't in a good mood.

"Didn't Amelia tell you?" He answered.

"She isn't your messenger Derek, if you're picking up our kids the least you can do is tell me, I almost had a heart attack until one of the moms told me she saw you pick them up."

"It's always my fault." Derek said, sparking an argument.

"This time, it is! You don't take our kids and not tell me!" She retorted.

"I haven't seen them in a week, my first instinct wasn't to tell you. I saw Amelia in the hall, I thought she'd tell you."

"Stop making excuses." She said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't come home to argue Meredith." He replied sternly.

"What did you think was going to happen? That all the shit you did would magically disappear and I'd jump into your arms and we'd have sex?"

"I didn't think we'd be fighting about me seeing my kids!"

"Our kids Derek, we're not divorced, we're not separated, they are our kids." Meredith spoke firmly.

Even though they were in the middle of an argument Derek felt a wave of relief wash over him. _We're not separated. _It echoed in his mind, making the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" She tried to sound irritated but it was nice to see him smile, genuinely smile.

"I missed you." He sighed. "I even missed fighting with you."

"You're lying." She tried not to let McDreamy charm her but she was a sucker for him and he knew it.

"You're right I didn't miss the fighting." They both laughed. Tension began to leave the air and although they still had a long way to go they knew that laughing with each other was progress. There were a few moments of silence between the two before Meredith spoke.

"Callie and I were talking and she told me about this thing her and Arizona did -"

"They're separated." Derek stated.

"That's what I said! Anyways, they did couples counseling -"

"You want to do counseling?"

"Would you let me finish?" Meredith asked and Derek nodded, not willing to get into another argument. "They did this thing where they didn't talk, unless it was about Sofia, for 30 days."

"No talking for 30 days?"

"And no sex."

"It didn't work for them, why do you think it'll work for us?"

"They didn't exactly last the 30 days."

"What? They talked?" Derek joked and watched Meredith shake her blonde head, smirking at him. "Oh..."

"And you're in DC so we only see each other on weekends now and when we see each other or talk we're always fighting so what if we just don't talk?"

"Or have sex, for 30 days."

"30 days." Meredith reaffirmed.

"Can we have sex tonight?" Derek pleaded.

"I need a shower first." Meredith sighed.

"I could use a shower." Derek used his charming smile which made Meredith melt.

"You can use the one down here." Meredith smirked and walked towards the stairs, throwing her shirt at him as she did. He quickly caught up to her and carried her up the stairs, making Meredith laugh. He loved making her laugh.

There was something different about the hospital the next day, something was off. Alex, along with all the other residents had been informed Derek's replacement would be arriving that day so Alex told himself that must be it. It would be a nice change and they could all use a change.

Alex began walking over to the nurses station to start on rounds when he froze. He looked at the familiar blonde, his mouth open in shock. He hadn't seen her in years and had tried his best to keep her out of his mind. At first, Alex thought he was hallucinating but he soon realized he wasn't.

Izzie was back.

**A/N: Here there! jentaylord writing the authors' note. We thought it would be super important for you to let us what you think about this story in order for us to improve, add some things, removes other things. It would be much appreciated. Also, don't forget to favorite/follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, faved or followed! We appreciate it and love that you like what we're doing here! Enjoy this chapter and please let us know what you think is going to happen next!**

Dr. Karev ran across the entire hospital while being yelled at by nurses along the way. He could not believe his eyes. Alex thought he must has been lacking sleep; or coffee. He thought she was gone for good. Out of breath, he spotted his blonde friend from the end of the hallway.

"Mer!" he shouted.

His heart pounded. Meredith looked at him with a puzzled look. Alex dragged her to a corner.

"What is it, Alex?" she asked. "You look pale."

"I think I just saw Izzie," another puzzled look from Dr. Grey. "Pretty sure I'm not hallucinating. She is Derek's replacement isn't she?"

The blue-eyed doctor gasped in realization. She couldn't believe it either. Could it be that her husband's replacement is Izzie Stevens? It totally made sense.

"Do you know anything about this?" Alex continued. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Alex, shut up," Meredith cut him off. "No one told me about about his. Not even Derek."

"I need some air."

Arizona stopped at the coffee stand near the hospital. Her head was pounding and the morning traffic in Seattle was not helping. She groaned as she walked towards the main entrance. Callie walked by with her tablet. The Latina noticed her on her way in.

"Hey, Arizona. You okay?" she asked, noticing the blonde's dark circles.

"Yeah," she said, gravelly. "I went out last night…"

"Oh? Alone?"

"With a friend," she answered. "I need to get to work, I'm already a few minutes late. Dr. Herman will kill me."

Callie pondered. Who could that friend be? Has Arizona moved on? It hadn't been long since they've separated. They have not talked about dating other people yet. But even she wasn't ready to move on. How can Arizona start to date someone else?

"Meredith!" The blonde doctor called down the hall. Izzie rushed to catch up with her old friend who continued walking. "Meredith."

"Izzie?" Meredith turned to see a familiar face standing beside her.

"Hi." Izzie smiled, not knowing what else to say. They hadn't seen each other or spoken in almost 6 years.

"What are you doing here?"

Meredith tried not to seem angry but she was. Izzie had disappeared from her life completely and all she could say was "hi". She'd ruined Alex who had spent the last couple years trying to repair his broken heart. He was finally in a good place and then Izzie appears. Izzie fricken Stevens. She'd missed so much, she didn't know Meredith was know a proud mom of two wonderful kids and that her marriage was a balancing act she felt could tumble over at any second.

"I'm Derek's replacement? I know, how weird is it that I go into neuro after having a brain tumor?" Izzie tried to joke but Meredith didn't seem to be amused. "Did he not tell you?"

"Oh boy did you miss a lot." Meredith sighed, the corners of her mouth slowly turning into a smile and laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" Izzie was confused.

"You missed so much Iz," Meredith continued to laugh.

"I know, I'm sorry Mer, I just, after I left I didn't want to hurt Alex anymore than I had and I felt if I talked to you or Cristina it would be hard on him you know? Where is Cristina?"

"So much." Meredith said finally catching her breath. "Come get drinks with me and Callie after work, I'll fill you in on everything."

"Thanks, for not hating me." Izzie smiled as though she was joking but Meredith could tell she wasn't.

Yes, Meredith was angry with Izzie, but she'd have enough to deal with when she talked to Alex and Meredith knew all too well what it was like to have fellow doctors against you. If it wasn't for Izzie and Alex, she wouldn't have her beloved post-it. The post-it that was now in DC along with her husband.

Derek caught a cab in front of the White House. His early meeting with the president was finally over. It was not that he did not enjoy working for the man… He misses the fact that he didn't have Meredith and the children with him. The doctor checked his watch. He could call, it should be lunch time in Seattle. Derek scrolled through his contacts and stopped at Amelia: the little one.

The phone rung a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey Derek. What's up?" answered the disembodied voice.

"Just checking up. Am I bothering you?"

"Not really," she replied.

The elder asked how everyone was since he left and how things were going with Izzie. Their conversation went on for a while.

"Is Dr. Stevens getting along with Owen?"

"Oh, yeah! Owen is fine," she said. "We're doing fine."

"We're?"

"We. As in all of us. I have a thing to do. Bye!" Amelia hung up. "So sorry about that."

Dr. Herman was settled on the plastic chair facing the other woman. She was feeling worse. Perhaps she didn't have as much time as she hoped.

"It's okay, Dr. Shepherd…" she smiled. "So? What do you say?"

After her conversation with Arizona the other night, she felt like she didn't have any friends to talk to. Of course, the doctor could not befriend the blonde when she is so near her time of death. It is cruel to get her emotionally attached. Nicole went through everyone she could think of… and Amelia seemed to be the perfect fit.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Arizona more often. I totally understand her situation."

She sighed in relief. Maybe her protégé will be fine after all...

Arizona received a text earlier about Dr. Herman's case from Amelia. Since her schedule has been a mess that day, Dr. Robbins decided to take a few minutes from her break to go see Amelia.

To her surprise, she finds Nicole.

"Oh. Um. I am interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, Robbins," Dr. Herman gets up. "I ought to go back to work. I'll leave you two… and don't be late for the next consult."

The blonde waited a few. She was sweating profusely.

"What were you two talking about?", questioned Arizona nervously.

"Nothing much. I have to go though… We can talk later!"

Amelia speeded out the door, leaving Arizona who was still freaking out.

"Hey, Alex wait up!" Jackson ran to catch up with Alex as he walked out of an OR. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Alex sighed, exhausted from standing on his feet for the past 8 hours.

"Um, can I crash at your place for a couple nights? There's just a lot going on with April and the baby and I think it's best if I -"

"Dude, I don't need a back story. You need a place to crash my door's always open. When does your shift end?"

"Now."

"Oh. I got a set of key's hanging in my cubby, just take those, keep the door unlocked. I have another surgery and I'll be home and we can drink some beer or something." Alex said

"Thanks, man." Jackson replied and made his way to the residents lounge.

Alex walked into ready to collapse after a long day at work. He looked in his cubby for his keys, briefly forgetting he had told Jackson to take them and stay however long he needed. Alex knew better than anyone what it was like to have marital problems. At least April didn't leave him and appear almost 6 years later.

"Did you tell Jackson he could stay with us?" Jo appeared in the doorway looking angry.

"Yeah is that a problem? God, I've had a long day I'm not doing this now." Alex huffed and changed out of his scrubs.

"You have to stop doing this Alex. You can't decide who can stay at our house and not consult me."

"It's not your house Jo! You live with me there, yes but I pay the rent, my name is on the lease. Half the time you're not even there anyways so what does it matter to you!" Alex yelled.

"I have a right to who I want to live with Alex!" Jo yelled back.

"If you don't like who you live with then move out!" Alex retorted, silence sweeping the room once he did.

"Fine," Jo said softly, holding back tears and exiting the room as fast as she could.

"Wait." Alex called after her, running to catch up to her but finding himself running into someone who was all too familiar.

"Alex." Izzie spoke sending chills up and down Alex's spine. He couldn't look at her. "Alex, can we talk, please?"

"I don't have anything to say to you." He tried not to sound like she'd broken him.

"Please, Alex I want to talk, I know you're mad and you have every right to be but please, Alex please let me talk, let me apologize." Izzie said, tugging at Alex's shirt as though she was begging him to look up at her.

"Not now, Iz." Alex replied softly, leaving Izzie alone as he went to go search for Jo.

As soon as Alex was around the corner Izzie let tears come pouring from her eyes. She didn't know how bad she had hurt him until it was impossible for him to look at her. She wanted him to yell at her, she wanted him to tell her how angry he was and how upset he was and how she could fix it. She needed to fix it.

Izzie wiped away the last of her tears and tried to make it look like she had enjoyed her first day of work and that it had not ended in tears. It was useless however, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. She told herself it didn't matter, she was going to a bar to drink, after enough drinks she wouldn't even remember the events of today. As she went to leave the hospital, a short woman cut in front of her and looked at her, unimpressed.

"Isobel Stevens." Bailey said, almost in disgust.

"Dr. Bailey." Izzie replied, eager to leave.

"Nice of you to once again grace us with your presence."

"It was an offer I couldn't refuse." Izzie smiled.

"Well you should have. You broke Karev, you know that? Took him years to get over you then you saunter in here like you never even left. You're doing more harm than good here, Stevens."

"I want to fix it."

"You can't fix everything."

"I just need to talk to him." Izzie confessed.

"Good luck with that. I had to deal with a broken Karev when you left. and that is not a fun thing to do."

"I know I screwed up but I'm trying to fix things, I really am."

"Try harder!" Bailey yelled in a familiar tone and walked away.

"So Cristina really moved to Switzerland?" Izzie was in shock. She really had missed a lot.

"Does she know who gave her the job?" Callie asked Meredith as she took another shot of tequila.

"Who?" Izzie asked, intrigued.

"Burke." Callie and Meredith said in unison.

"Burke moved to Switzerland?"

"None of us knew that to be fair." Meredith replied.

"How are things with McDreamy?" Izzie said, quickly changing the topic to something she'd thought would be happier.

"Wrong person to ask." Callie answered as Meredith took another shot of tequila.

"We're doing the 30 days thing Callie and Arizona did when they were in couples counseling. We started before he went back to DC. If this doesn't work I don't know what we're going to do."

"Sure didn't sound like you were doing the 30 days of no talking or sex." Callie snorted.

"We started the next morning." Meredith lied. Callie eyed her with a smirk. "Fine, we started when he left."

"Wait, you were married?" Izzie asked Callie.

"You know Dr. Robbins she's my, uh, wife? I guess. We're separated, not divorced. At least not yet." Callie sighed, staring glumly at the glass of alcohol.

"Did you see anyone? While you were wherever?" Meredith asked, not remembering where Izzie had left too or if she'd even stayed there.

"A few dates, here and there. Nothing serious. I still felt like I was married it was weird. I thought about coming back, I thought about coming back a lot but I felt I couldn't just come without reason. I moved around a bit, never really felt like I belonged anywhere but Seattle. Derek going to DC was like a gift from God. Oh, sorry Mer -" Izzie bit her tongue.

"It's fine." Meredith's words slurred. "Something would have happened sooner or later."

The rest of the night consisted of shots and stories; Callie and Meredith filled Izzie in on all she had missed, including their children, showing her dozens of photos of the three young kids. Izzie wished she had stayed, she missed such important milestones in her friends lives. Her heart melted at every photo that was put in front of her face.

"You should stay with us so you can meet them!" Callie proposed, eagerly.

"Is there enough room? I have a hotel room -" Izzie began.

"Derek finally built us that house in the woods, there's more than enough room. Trust me." Meredith and Callie laughed knowing Izzie had no idea just how big the house was.

"Uh, sure? Yeah, let's do it! I'd love to meet them." Izzie was surprised at herself for being so excited, and by how sweet Callie had been to her. It's like they were old friends, not a wife to the man she had thought she was in love with.

Alex chilled on the out with Jackson. He did not have any guy friends around. They were watching a random channel on TV. Both were not focused. Karev stared at the blue-green eyed man before returning his attention to his beer.

"What is it?" Jackson said without looking. "I can see you staring."

"Nothing."

"You can't stare at me and tell me you don't have anything to say, dude."

They watched the TV screen in silence until Alex elbowed the young Avery.

"How would you feel if Lexie came back?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw Izzie today."

Jackson has heard many stories about Dr. Stevens. When he met her in his office when she arrived, it was an exciting yet weird feeling.

"It's different," he replied, gaining an eyebrow raise from the other. "Lexie is dead and Izzie isn't."

Suddenly, Jackson's phone rang. Who could be calling this late, he wondered. He picked it up from the coffee table. April's name was flashing.

"Hey April," he said softly.

"Something is wrong," she sobbed. "I think there is something wrong with our baby."

"Do not move. I will be there in a flash."

The plastic surgeon picked up his jacket and ran to his car without any explanation to Alex.

"Ok. Fine, more beer for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jen's A/N: Hey guys! Since we are hitting the 5 chapter mark, we would like to know if you are enjoying this fic so please leave a review down below & make sure to give it a follow while you are at it!**

Jackson sat next to April. He held her hand and rubbed his thumb over hers hoping to reassure her. The nurse had walked out after telling them the test results. Nothing was wrong. The couple stayed quiet for a while, letting the news sink in.

"You're right."

"What?"

"We should keep him. We love our little boy and you know what, as long as we do this together maybe a little miracle will happen and it will be fine," he babbled on.

"I love you," April interrupted.

Her husband cracked a smile. It was moments like these that reminded him why he married her. April felt the same. They were each other's anchor when things were hard.

Jackson leaned in and caught her lips into a kiss.

Izzie slowly opened her eyes to sun pouring into an unfamiliar room. She looked around and tried to remember the events of last night but could only summon bits and pieces. She knew this was Meredith's house which helped. At least she hadn't gone home with a stranger. She summoned strength to sit up and walk to the kitchen. Thankfully, it was behind the couch she had seemingly passed out on. She looked and saw three small children sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh my god!" Izzie was taken aback, she looked scared. She was scared.

Who were these kids? The kids all looked at her. Sofia and Zola both screamed, Bailey began to cry. Meredith rushed into the room, toothpaste all over her mouth and a toothbrush in her hand. She had a look of panic but once she entered the room it turned into a look of relief.

"Is everything okay? Meredith!" Callie called from the top of the stairs.

"It's fine!" Meredith yelled back. She wiped her mouth on a dishtowel before picking up her young son and attempting to sooth him.

"Who are these?" Izzie whispered to Meredith.

"That's Sofia, Mark and Callie and Arizona's kid. That's Zola she's mine and Derek's. And so is this one here." Meredith's regular voice had slowly morphed into her "mom" voice. She cooed at Bailey who had stopped crying and began to laugh.

"What's his name?" Izzie asked.

"Bailey." Meredith smiled.

"Like, after our Bailey? The Nazi?" Izzie was shocked.

"It's a long story. Look, can you hold him? I gotta finish getting ready for work." Meredith said, passing him off before Izzie could even agree.

Jo went downstairs after having a shower, trying to wash away everything that had happened between her and Alex over the past few days. She saw Alex alone at the kitchen table, going over patient notes while drinking a coffee.

"Where's Jackson?" She asked as she walked towards the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup.

"He left last night. He texted me this morning, April thinks there's something wrong with the baby. Told him he can crash here if he's still not up to going home after they get everything get checked out but hopefully they'll patch it all up. She's good for him."

Jo felt a tinge of guilt for behaving so awfully. She inhaled deeply before speaking again.

"Do you still want me to move out?" She asked, quietly as if she didn't want to be heard.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late to work." Alex said and rushed out the front door.

Arizona followed Dr. Herman with a note pad. She was still concerned about the conversation Amelia and her teacher had had. Amelia promised she would not tell but she did not even know Dr. Shepherd long enough to completely trust her. Focused in her thoughts, she bumped into her fellow colleague. She nodded apologetically.

"All right, that is all for now," Nicole announced.

The group spread out. The blonde followed the redhead.

"What did you and Dr. Shepherd talk about yesterday?" she asked.

"It is none of your business, Robbins."

"But," she insisted.

"Robbins!"

"I can't concentrate, alright?" she interrupted.

Nicole Herman stopped and turned towards Arizona. She sighed. She did not know Robbins for long. Apart from her experience, there were many other facts that came into play when she picked her to be one of her students. Arizona is very persistent in what she does.

"I asked her to be your friend."

"What?"

Never would she have guessed that Herman would the caring kind of person. She knew she had her secrets, obviously. The woman kept her personal so personal that she doubt Owen knows the slightest about her.

"After you call, I thought I needed to find someone to other than me to talk to," she explained.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I," she continued "didn't want you to get attached to me since I'm dying soon. I wanted you to be okay and learn everything I have to teach you."

The blonde looked at Dr. Herman in awe. The urge to tell her about her situation and how the person she has asked to be her buddy could save her life. She stood there silently until Nicole was about to walk away.

"Wait Dr. Herman!"

"What is it, I have an appointment scheduled and I am going to be late if you keep interrupting me like that."

"About that… I asked Amelia to look at your case, don't ask me how she got the files, but she thinks she can get the tumour."

"You have no right to look at my personal files, Dr. Robbins. Not only it is illegal but also an invasion of my privacy and I want you to stay out of it," she responded angrily before walking away.

Meredith began scrubbing out after a successful surgery. Richard was scrubbing in beside her, getting ready for his own patient.

"How are things, Meredith?" Richard asked in a concerned voice.

"Good." Meredith lied.

"With Derek? Is everything okay with him being in DC?"

"Things are good." She lied again.

"Has he come to visit at all?" Richard was beginning to pry.

"How's Maggie?" Meredith changed the subject.

"Valid point." Richard chuckled.

Although it was never said between the two Richard was the closest thing Meredith had to a father. He needed to make sure she was being treated right. She deserved to be treated right. If Derek ever messed up he would be dealing with Richard.

Maggie just got out of her back-to-back surgery. As she was scrubbing out, she saw a familiar face walk by the operation room. The young woman finished off quickly and hurried out the door hoping to catch him before he disappears in the gigantic hospital.

"Richard!" she called out before the man took a right.

"Hey, Maggie. How was your surgery?"

"It went well, thanks. Um," she said nervously, "if you are not too busy today, I thought we could go for lunch later? You know, to talk about Ellis."

She wanted to make sure that it was not to get to know him. Even if he was her biological father, she did not need him. Back home, she has a family that has loved her since she got adopted and gave her everything.

"Of course. I'll see you later."

"Alex please let me talk to you!" Izzie yelled down the middle of the hospital. People stopped what they were doing and stared at the once happy couple. Alex made his way back to Izzie and pulled her into an on-call room.

"What, Iz, what do you want? What the hell do you want from me?" Alex asked angrily.

"I wanted to apologize, okay? I screwed up and I want to fix it." Izzie said, trying to not raise her voice. She wanted to yell at him, get him to yell at her. Anything. At least he was talking, that was progress.

"You're about 5 years too late." He was still hurt, she could see it.

"I can't fix this if you don't tell me what to do."

"You can't fix this Iz, there isn't anything left to fix! You left me, I was there for you I was always there for you. I spent every moment by your bed when you had cancer because I never knew if it would be the last. I married you, I put my sperm in a cup for you and after I do all that you leave! You just leave." He tried not to cry, she didn't deserve to see him cry.

"I thought it would be easier if -"

"If what? You left?"

"Yes." Izzie mumbled. "I thought the cancer would come back and we'd have to do it all over again and you didn't deserve that. And if the cancer didn't come back I thought you'd always see me as your dying wife. I was scared I would never be enough for you. I thought it was easier if I was the bad guy so you had a shot at a life."

"Well ever since you left I've been trying to piece myself back together."

There was a silence between the two of them. They had just thrown years of scars and secrets out onto the table. Izzie went to speak but the door opened before she could.

"Dr. Stevens," Jo began, "we need you for a consult."

"Can we talk later?" Izzie asked Alex, hopefully, who nodded in response.

Jo let out a scuff, ganing a glare from Alex. The young women then turned around and followed the neurosurgeon.

Owen had a busy morning covering for April who was still at the hospital. Amelia has asked him to look over a few of her cases and see what he thought of them. He straighten his tie before knocking on the closed door.

"Come in," said the unbodied voice.

The room was dark, like always. Amelia stood in front of the glowing light that made her seem like an angel.

"Hey," Owen smiled.

She had a few head scans up. Amelia detached one of them and handed it to the Chief. Before the redhead could say anything about it, Amelia cut him off.

"I think Derek knows."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"He is my brother after all. So, yeah. I think he knows… Do you think he told anyone about it?"

Owen sighed.

"I'm sure he did not. Don't worry about it, yeah?" he said softly as he handed back the CT. "It looks pretty complicated. Do you think you can do it?"

"I think I can."

"I think you can too."

Callie walked in the front door carrying a sleeping Bailey; Zola and Sofia sleepily walking behind her. Zola became much more alert when she spotted her dad sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Daddy!" Zola screamed and ran into his arms. He held her tightly, feeling as though she had grown too much in their time apart.

"Did you have a good day, baby girl?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know. She nodded in response.

"Meredith asked me to get the kids, she has another surgery but she should be home soon." Callie said, "your little guy fell asleep on the ride home, do you want me to put him down so you can spend time with Zola?"

"Thanks, Torres." Derek smiled and propped Zola up on his lap who was eager to read "Goodnight Moon" to him.

Zola had clonked out before she was even halfway through the book. Derek picked up his young daughter and took her to her room, tucking her in and savoring every moment of it. He missed being there when his kids went to sleep and seeing them wake up. He sighed and shut the door to her room before returning to the sofa. Callie sat at the kitchen table, nursing a glass of wine.

"How's Meredith?" Derek was quick to ask. They hadn't talked since their pact.

"Good I guess?" Callie seemed confused until she remembered the whole "30 days" thing. "Still calling you McAss but not as much. Which is good."

"Well, thanks for your 30 days suggestion." Derek said sarcastically.

"You two won't last the 30 days, talking yes. But not the sex. You're both weak." Callie replied nonchalantly.

"How are things with you and Arizona?" Derek asked, smiling knowing she hated the topic as much as he had hated the one prior.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's dating someone. Or sleeping with someone. Either way she's having more fun with the separation than I am."

"Do you regret separating?"

"Yeah. I mean sometimes."

The two sat in silence before Callie finished her glass of wine and headed to bed. Derek returned to the sofa and waited for his wife.

Meredith sighed as she entered her home; she had had an exhausting day at work and was glad she was finally at home. She was taken aback by Derek who had fallen asleep on the couch.

They weren't supposed to talk. Or touch. And they still hadn't solved all their problems. Even so, she couldn't bear to let him sleep on the couch. She'd made him do it before the whole next day he complained about his neck and his back. She walked over to her husband and crouched to shake his shoulder lightly.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked, groggily.

"You should have gone to bed." She smiled as he slowly woke up.

"I wanted to wait for you to come home."

"We're not supposed to be talking."

"You started it." He said shooting her his infamous "McDreamy" smile.

"Are you going to sleep in the bed or here on the sofa?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"No touching either."

"Callie doesn't think we'll make it the 30 days you know, thinks we're both weak." He chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Meredith raised and eyebrow and stood. She began to walk up the stairs, Derek followed eventually.

By the time he got to their room Meredith had changed into her pajamas and was almost asleep in their bed.

"You look tired." He remarked.

"What a nice thing to say to your wife." She retorted, making them both laugh.

He joined her in bed and held her close, breathing in her unforgettable lavender scent.

"This doesn't have to count as touching, does it?" He asked, nervously.

"As long as we don't have sex I'll allow it." Meredith replied. He squeezed her tighter making her giggle.

He was happy she hadn't asked why he'd returned home in the middle of the week. He was glad he didn't have to tell her he was working this weekend and couldn't spend time with the kids. Instead, Derek enjoyed holding his wife in their bed, watching her slowly fall asleep in his arms. It was familiar to him. As she began to snore, he placed a quick kiss on her neck before whispering "I love you" and trying to get some rest himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N will be at the end.**

April slipped into her lab coat. Jackson waited at the door, making sure she is okay to work. Owen has agreed that April could take a maternity leave but she wanted to continue until she really can't anymore. Even if her hormones make her too emotional at times, she tries to take in patients as much as possible even though her superior subtly keeps her away from the OR when he could.

"I'm okay, you know." she sensed a pair of eyes staring at her.

"I know," said her husband.

"I think we should start thinking of names for our son."

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

The redhead thought for a moment. She cocked her head.

"I wonder how everyone named their child, maybe that could help," April suggested.

They had agreed that they would ask their friends, starting with Dr. Bailey. Jackson has left for his first reconstructive surgery as soon as he kissed April adoringly. Coincidentally, April had to page Bailey for a quick consult in the ER. The redhead waited patiently while she started to check up on another patient's vitals. The shorter doctor waltzed in.

"What do you need me for, Kepner?"

"I have another patient that need to take to the OR right now," she said "but first I need to ask you how you came up with your kid's name. Jackson and I are trying to pick one for the little one."

Bailey snorted. "You really have no clue, do you? If you want to know all about George, go ask Callie."

* * *

><p>Dr. Torres finished checking up on her few patients and headed to her orthopedic lab. She sighed as she dropped her things on her desk. Messing up her other files that were spread across it. Arizona came to her mind. Who was she kidding, the blonde was always on her mind. Since the breakup, she had wanted to spend more time with Arizona. She has soon regretted what she said to her in from the counselor. The latina could not believe how she could say those things to the person she loves. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Callie, you here?"

"Come in, Kepner!"

April peeked in and closed the door behind her.

"So Bailey said that I should ask you about George?" she continued. "Me and Jackson are trying to find a name for our baby."

"He was there when Bailey gave birth. Like literally, sitting behind her. Honestly, not the best person to ask for naming a kid… Mark and I chose Sofia's name. You should go ask Derek all about Mark! Plus, he has 2 kids," she said.

A beep from her phone got her attention.

"Oh! I gotta run, Kepner! I'll see you later."

Callie grabbed her wallet and headed out the lab, leaving April who groaned and followed. Dr. Torres rushed through the hospital to meet Arizona at the cafeteria. She knew Dr. Herman finished her rounds and that Arizona would be getting her lunch. Might as well make it seem like a coincidence. Callie was mostly curious about her ex's night out.

"Alex!" Meredith yelled down the hall, jogging to catch up to him.

"I have rounds Mer," Alex replied, continuing to walk and not make eye contact with Meredith.

"Don't tell me you're pissed at me because I didn't tell you about Izzie. I didn't even know about Izzie."

"I'm not pissed at you I'm just... pissed." He sighed, finally stopping.

"You're more than welcome to stay with me, Alex. Seriously I'm thinking about opening the house up to the public so someone gets use out of it." Meredith joked making the corners of Alex's mouth twitch into a smile.

"I can't keep avoiding my problems." He said finally.

"You know you're my person, here anyway. Cristina will always be my person person but she isn't here right now and clearly we both need someone to talk to things about because relationships are crappy and frustrating and I'm rambling you need to stop me when this happens or I'll run out of air," Meredith panted.

"I'll let you know Mer, I'm not trying to ignore you there's just a lot happening with Jo and Izzie. I just need time for myself, y'know?" Alex confessed.

Meredith glanced down at her pager that had gone off at least twice in their conversation. She jumped when she read "911".

"I gotta go Alex, and remember, always here." Meredith smiled before she ran off.

Alex turned the corner, stumbling into another doctor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." He apologized before looking up to see Izzie staring at him. "Oh, hey."

"Sorry I should have watched where I was going."

"I got rounds." He said, trying to get away.

"Alex -"

"I have rounds, Iz." He said, walking down the hall leaving Izzie alone.

She has spotted the blonde from afar.

"Hey Arizona," she greeted as she walked towards her.

"Hello Calliope," Arizona answered.

"Would you mind if I had lunch with you?"

"Not at all," she smiled.

"So," Callie started as they sat down at their favorite table, "What _exactly _did you do the other day?"

Arizona tilted her head. She thought Callie did not care about what she does anymore.

"You know, the day you had that hangover," she clarified.

_Oh._

"Just a girl's night out," she simply answered nonchalantly before taking a sip from her drink.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"I believe it is none of your concern, Callie."

They had agreed to meet each other for a few minutes to talk about their baby's name. Jackson sat on the comfortable leather chair and started to do some paperwork. There weren't a lot of surgeries for him to perform lately. He has hoped that Owen and Callie continued their project soon so that he could get back to work but for now, he waited patiently.

The bubbly redhead entered.

"So, I just talked to Callie."

"And?"

"She told me to ask Derek since Mark was his best friend and I think that you should go ask him because you know, Mark was your teacher and everything," she rambled on "Also, I'm kinda scared of Derek," she finished silently.

"Wait. What? You're scared of Derek?" his lips curled into a grin.

"It's _Derek_, McDreamy. I would probably make a fool out of myself. Just go ask him," her pager beeped. "I gotta run!"

He sighed.

"Hey, Derek." Jackson smiled as he walked into the daycare to see Derek wearing a fluffy tiara, pretending to drink tea with his young daughter and Sofia.

"Jackson, care for some tea." Derek asked jokingly.

"Actually I have a quick question for you." Jackson said, getting straight to the point.

"Shoot." Derek replied, pretending to sip his tea.

"How did you and Meredith name Bailey? Me and April can't decide what to name our son and I thought -"

"You'd be better to ask Meredith, she picked it." Derek answered, cutting Jackson off before he could finish.

"Okay, thanks man." Jackson bowed for the two young girls before he left, making them giggle.

Jackson walked out of the daycare only to bump into Meredith on his way out.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Jackson asked.

"Sure?" Meredith replied, a bit confused.

"How'd you name Bailey?"

"After Bailey?"

"Dr. Bailey? Like, the one that works here?"

"If it weren't for her I would have died on the operating table. It was the least I could do." Meredith replied.

"Oh, makes sense." Jackson chuckled.

"Why do you ask?"

"April and I can't decide on a name, we thought if we asked other people it would help us come up with a name."

"Name him after someone important, someone you'd want him to grow up to be like." Meredith answered.

"Thanks, Meredith." Jackson smiled and went to go find April.

Meredith continued to walk into the daycare to see her husband with her daughter and Sofia, still drinking tea just as they had been when Jackson had left. She picked Bailey up in her arms and carried him over to Derek and Zola.

"Hey." She smiled and walked over to them, kissing her daughter on her forehead and her husband on the lips, bringing a smile to both their faces.

She took a sit in the small chair in between Derek and Zola, placing Bailey on her lap and soaking it all in. This was her happy place. This is what she loved, the little things,. All of them being together, no fighting or crying. She saw the joy on Zola's face with every fake sip of tea Derek took. The no talking thing wasn't so hard. She didn't want to talk right now, she didn't want to ruin the euphoria she was currently in. She rested her chin on her tiny sons head who was half asleep in her arms. Yep, this was her happy place.

April sat on the couch in the attending' lounge. It was an exhausting day, especially running after her coworkers all day. She took off her shoes and plopped her legs over and lay down for a little bit before her husband arrived.

"Why is everyone in this hospital so useless when it comes to kids? Seriously, the only person who actually gave me advice was Meredith."

"What did she say?"

"To name our kid after someone we want them to grow up to be."

"Eh. Makes sense, gotta give her that," she shrugged.

Jackson moved away from the door and sat next to April. He followed the lines of her palm with his finger. He thought for a few minutes.

"Maybe we can name him after Mark. Mark Avery… Sounds good, no?"

"What about Owen Avery? I mean, you know how he has made me who I am today," she proposed.

"Yeah, but Mark was my mentor, my teacher…."

"So, we are naming our child after your dead teacher is that it?"

"What? April! Don't even-"

The door opened suddenly. Dr. Webber strutted in. He stopped, knowing that he has just interrupted something important.

"Uh- Sorry about that. I just need to pick up some things…" he said awkwardly.

The doctor picked out his things and left. Jackson and April turned to each other and smiled.

"Richard," they exclaimed in unison and laughed.

"He is after all a father figure to me."

"And he had always been there for us," she completed.

"Richard Avery. Sounds good."

"It sounds like Dr. Webber married your mom and took your last name," April laughed. "But yeah, it sounds good."

"I think we got us a little baby Richard Avery coming soon," he said as he placed his hand gently on April's baby bump.

**A/N: We realize that many of you feel we are writing Alex and his relationship with Jo OOC. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion however please refrain from writing paragraphs in the reviews telling us how we are writing the characters wrong. If you don't enjoy the fic, that's fine but that doesn't mean you need to leave a nasty, frankly it's immature and a waste of our time. We would also like to say that this is fanfiction meaning we have our own take on the characters and the storylines are for ours and our readers enjoyment. ****_And_**** for the one reviewer; there is nothing going on between Herman and Arizona; you'll have to keep reading to find out what's actually happening ;) thanks to all our readers and your continuous support, we appreciate all of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! It's Jen, again. So school has started again... which means updates won't come as often. But don't worry, you will get at least one update a week. Good enough, right? Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave us a lil comment!**

_**Two weeks later...**_

The light of dawn peeked through the blinds and woke Derek from his sleep. The neurosurgeon blinked open his eyes and groaned. It was too early in the morning. He sighed and slipped out of bed. Dr. Shepherd put a simple t-shirt and pants on before heading to the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair. White hair has grown a lot more apparent over the last month. Derek has started to brew coffee and suddenly, he head a thump from the second floor. He leaned against the kitchen counter with his eyes closed and waited for screaming little children to start roaming the house.

A door opened slowly. The hardwood floor squeaked a few times. The father poured himself a coffee and savoured for another few minutes. Still no giggling. Derek looked up at the blond-haired figure that walked passed the kitchen thinking it was Dr. Stevens who stayed over again.

_Arizona?_

The front door closed. The pediatric surgeon left without noticing him. Derek, still surprised, heard someone else walk down the stairs.

"Good morning," said his wife. "Close that mouth, would you? Gonna catch a bug."

"Did you hear anything last night?" he snickered.

"What are you talking about?" she replied as she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

He shook his head and laughed. "Never mind."

Meredith rolled her eyes and made her way to the stool at the island. "When are you coming back next week?"

"… I'm not going back."

The woman almost spit out her hot drink. "WHAT?"

"I'm quitting. I want to stay here."

"We've had this conversation before. You're going to be miserable and blame it all on me again…" she started. "Don't do it for me. Do it for you."

* * *

><p>Meredith's mind was a mess that day at work. She replayed the brief conversation she had had with her husband before rushing to work. She spent the majority of the day looking for Alex, when she wasn't busy operating on someone that is. She finally spotted him at the end of the hall, going over some charts at the nurses station. She walked over to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the closest on call room she could find.<p>

"What the hell Mer I have charts to do." Alex said, more annoyed than angry.

"Derek wants to quit DC." Meredith blurted out feeling a wave of relief wash over her as she did.

"Already? Didn't he just start?"

"That's what I'm saying! I mean I'd love to have him here to help me with the kids and for other reason you probably know too well but I don't want him to come back and be miserable again I can't take that again."

"If he comes back it's not like he has a job waiting for him."

"That's another thing, Owen would hire him back in a second because he's the famous Derek Shepherd which would mean Izzie or someone else would be out of a job because my stupid husband was unhappy working for the President." Meredith huffed.

"So if Derek comes back Izzie leaves? Again?" Alex asked.

* * *

><p>Derek exited the daycare, planning to get some lunch and spend time around people who could form full sentences. He made his way to the cafeteria he was familiar with, grabbing what looked like something healthy before looking for an open table.<p>

"Shepherd!" He heard a familiar voice call. He turned to see Callie waving at him frantically.

"Torres." Derek smiled as he took a seat beside Dr. Torres.

"I hear you're thinking of coming back that's great!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I live with you?" Callie answered, almost confused by the question.

"Oh, right. Yeah, it's something I'm considering. Why?"

"Derek I need you back all Hunt and I do is fight it's like we're an old married couple and the love and sex has long but gone and we're too lazy to sign the fricken divorce papers."

"Was there a point to all that?" Derek laughed.

"I need you, my work husband, back."

"I'm your work husband?"

"Well it's definitely not Hunt."

* * *

><p>"Richard, wait up!" Jackson called down the hall, jogging to catch up.<p>

"What can I do for you, Avery?" Dr. Webber asked.

"Um, well, this is kind of a weird question," Jackson laughed nervously, "but um, would it be okay if, well April and I were thinking. We want to name our son after you."

"Really." Richard's eyes lit up.

"Yeah." Jackson smiled seeing how happy the news had made Richard.

"I would be honored." Richard replied.

* * *

><p>Arizona managed to escape from Dr. Herman for a while. Perhaps, the fetal surgeon went for a quickie with one of her students because the redhead had been off the radar since that morning. Since their little confrontation the other day, it seamed like their was a wall between them although she was sure that Nicole still cared. The blonde, hands in pocket, walked around the hospital until her page got her attention. Callie, again. It has been a few times that they had these kind of talks. Just like the previous night, they talked about their relationship and how they felt. The couple were trying hard to fix their marriage. Dr. Robbins headed towards their usual meeting place: the on-call room.<p>

"Hi."

"Hey."

Both doctors sat side by side on the bed. Callie placed her hand on the blonde's knee and sighed.

"I know we've been trying to fix this and I am so grateful that you are willing to do this after the things I said…" she paused. "I don't about you but I feel like we are going to be okay."

Arizona nodded in confirmation.

"There is one thing that is still on my mind and I know that it was not any of my business but I feel like if there were no secrets between us -"

You want to know about that night, right?" she interrupted. "There was no one. I went to a bar and a few people started to buy me drinks. I left as soon as I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing happened."

Callie's lips curled into a smile but was interrupted by a page. She took a look and groaned.

"I gotta go, Ari. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

The latina quickly grabbed her lab coat and opened the door from the on-call room. Dr. Torres bumped in Meredith who was on her way out from her previous surgery.

Meredith, hands on her chest, recovered from the bump.

"Seriously Callie, you really need to work on your timing."

The two friends walked to the elevators.

"Sorry Mer. I got paged," she walked away but turned back. "I'm glad things are working out for you and McDreamy."

"He is not coming back."

"But he told me this morning and I sort of want him back. I -" Dr. Torres argued.

"I know, but he can't. He is going to turn back into that ass of a husband I had to deal with a few months ago."

"C'mon Meredith. Now that he has experienced working in DC for a while, maybe he's just over it."

"Over it? He said that DC was everything for him!"

"That is not true and you know it. _You're_ his everything."

Meredith huffed. "I can't believe you're on his side."

"I'm on nobody's side," the doctor walked away.

* * *

><p>"Arizona Robbins. Where were you? I have especially told you to go check up on my patients." Dr. Herman scolded as soon as the blonde came to her direction.<p>

_I should be the one asking you were you were._

"I did everything you wanted me to do and then I went to the on-call room with Dr. Torres to-"

"Enough," she interrupted as she pulled up one of her patient's files. "I do not want to hear about your sexual adventures in the on-call room with your partner."

"We were not-" she sighed. "We were talking… about our marriage and relationship. We're trying to fix… us."

Nicole looked at the blonde as she continued.

"I thought you cared about how things were for me. You don't say it but I know. Don't worry. I am still 100% focused and I will learn everything the best I can."

* * *

><p>Alex walked into his kitchen, thankful to be home after such a long shift. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned to see Jo sitting at their kitchen table.<p>

"You on-call?" He asked, taking a swig of beer.

"Not tonight." She replied quietly. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"You don't have to move out Jo, I was pissed I didn't mean -"

"I know but it's not just that Alex."

"Then what is it?" Alex asked, taking a seat across from Jo.

"What do we have in common?"

"Um, we're both doctors?"

"Besides work."

"Foster kids?"

"Anything else?" She asked.

"I, I don't -" Alex stammered, racking his brain. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too but this, I can't." Jo began to cry.

"You don't want to be together?"

"Alex, all we have in common is a shitty childhood and that we're both doctors. I just, I don't think that's a good foundation I mean do you?"

"I don't know."

"Before we got together you were like a brother to me. I miss that Alex I do I miss my friend."

"I miss that too." Alex sighed, taking another gulp.

"I love you but I can't be in this anymore." Jo cried.

There was silence between the two. They looked at each other, wanting to be able to kiss and make up, pretend everything was okay but they couldn't. Their relationship had run it's course and they both knew it.

"You can still stay here, if you want." Alex mumbled.

"Okay." Jo sighed, thankfully.

Alex grabbed his drink and headed to living room. Jo fidgeted on her set for a little bit before caving in and followed him. Upon realizing that they were not a fit with each other as a couple, they sat next to each other with the TV on.

How I Met Your Mother was on: reruns. Alex was never fan of that show, but he had grown to like it. Mostly because it relieved him from a little bit of stress. If the couple were to compare their relationship at the moment, they would be Ted and Robin. They are similar is some aspects, yet so different. The two main characters from that show stayed friends despite their separation. Alex and Jo have had long conversations about how they were not meant to be together… And now they understood that statement even more.

Jo left to sleep after the episode. The flashing light of the TV was the only thing on for the rest of the night. Alex stayed up for another few hours and went to bed too. It was a long night.

* * *

><p>Meredith slipped into her house quietly, not wanting to wake everyone. She checked the time, 2:45am. She sighed and headed up the stairs, exhausted after a long day at work. Derek was awake when she went into their bedroom.<p>

"Why are you still up?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you?"

"Why?"

"Can't I wait for my wife to come home from work?" He said, flashing her his charming smile.

"I can't do this, the not talking for 30 days." Meredith huffed, taking a seat on their bed.

"We're talking right now." Derek chuckled.

"I mean the not talking about important things like DC things. It's like nothing is wrong between us and I like that I mean I do sometimes because it's nice when you hold me at night and make me laugh in the morning but everything isn't okay Derek and we can't keep pretending it is. I love you and I love when you're here with me and the kids but I pretend I'm not angry anymore."

"Did you breathe at all?" Derek joked.

"This isn't funny." Meredith snapped.

"Fine," Derek sighed. "What do you want from me, an apology?"

"I don't want you to have to ask if I want an apology. I know I wasn't the nicest person but Derek you were being an asshole. You put everything on me like I'm God but I'm not, I'm not God, you were the one that gave up the job the first time and then you were miserable and quiet. You wouldn't talk you'd only yell. I knew I'd have to force you to take that job because you wouldn't do it yourself. You need to be pushed but you can't treat the person who's pushing you like the bad guy." Meredith exhaled as she finished her ramble.

"I want to come home Mer."

"You haven't been out there that long what if you regret it and then you resent me for letting you come home?"

"I'm not going to resent you. Meredith, I don't like the job and I don't like going home to a sad little apartment. The job it's incredible but it's not for me. I don't know anyone at work, to be truthful I miss working with Torres. I miss my life and my job here. If this had been 10 years ago I'm sure I would have loved it but things are different now. It's an amazing job, but for someone else."

"But that's what you're saying now Derek. You said you weren't mad before and you were so how do I know you're not just saying these things?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Derek said, trying to hide the frustration in his voice. "Goodnight, Meredith."


	8. Chapter 8

A light was on in the old firehouse. Cristina has left it for Owen. Although it made his heart ache every time he came home and saw a light on, thinking that perhaps the love of his life came back, but it was only a lamp that he forgot to turn off the previous night. The redhead has just finished making dinner. He didn't spend much time there but he could not sell it.

Amelia swung her purse to her shoulder as she inserted the key to the place. The doctor climbed up the stair and found Owen setting up the table.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hi. You're right on time. Dinner is ready."

She threw her jacket on the couch. The chief asked her to move in after overhearing her wanting to move out of her brother's place. His intensions were plutonic, there was no way he could get over Yang. Especially when she was the one who fixed him.

They have been getting along well.

"Smells good," she said.

* * *

><p>It is was chilly day in Seattle. Amelia just left the firehouse without Owen. It was his morning off and she was better off letting him sleep. The man has not rested well for a long time.<p>

As she headed towards the hospital, she met her sister-in-law's sister -if she can even call her Meredith's sister- at the coffee stand outside the door.

"Good morning, Maggie."

"Oh! Good morning, Dr. Shepherd," she smiled politely.

Both paid for their hot drink and headed inside. Amelia was never good at small talk but it was already awkward, she thought nothing worse can come from it.

"So, how are you and Meredith going? Still not happy about sisters?"

"Half-sisters," she correct. "But no… From what I heard from Richard and from what I have seen, she is a good person. I sometimes wished that we were close. Like your relationship with her for example."

Amelia nearly choked on her coffee. "Trust me. You do not want to be _that_ close to her. Don't get me wrong… I love her but she is just so much, you know?"

"Hm. It could be nice though."

"I'm related to the man who married her. I lived with them for a while and ended up moving out because I couldn't deal with being the messenger. Turns out, I still am. There is no escape from the famous Medusa."

"Medusa?" she tilted her head.

"Once you talk to her a little bit more, you'll understand," Amelia winked and nudged her before turning towards the neurology department.

* * *

><p>Meredith had finished her shift and headed home, ready to crawl into bed and sleep for the short 7 hours she had before she had to return to the hospital once again. She trudged up the stairs feeling as though she could fall asleep standing up. She walked into her bedroom to find Derek in nothing but boxers, hunched over his suitcase that sat on their bed, unpacking.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Unpacking." Derek turned and smiled.

"You have a job Derek."

"Not anymore I don't. I quit. Today."

"You flew to DC and back, today?"

"I didn't fly out, I skyped my team out there and resigned. They took it rather well."

"You quit your job for the President of the United States over skype? Derek are you insane?"

"I told him I'm a family man, being away from you and the kids was too hard, he understood. There are no hard feelings." Derek said in a cheerful voice.

Meredith stormed over to their dresser, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Callie's in the guest room."

"Then I'll sleep in the other one!" Meredith yelled and stormed out.

"Mer," Derek called, chasing her into the hallway.

"Oh my god!" Callie screamed, covering Sofia's eyes as Derek ran into the hallway.

"What?" Derek asked, confused. He looked down, "oh."

"Put some clothes on there are children in this house." Callie said, her hands still over Sofia's eyes.

Derek heard the door down the hall slam shut and sighed.

"I can't walk in my own home with boxers on but you can have women coming and going?" Derek said.

"_Woman_ Derek and it's my wife. You need to calm down and get laid." Callie snorted.

The door from the guest room opened suddenly. Arizona walked out, checking out the noises in the hallway with a big duffle bag in her hand.

"Hey Derek," she greeted.

"I'm going to my room now." he said after rolling his eyes.

That was scandalous. It is after all his house. Who were they to tell him what do to. If he wanted to wear his underwear, he will! He shut the door behind him, leaving the couple in the long hallway.

Callie huffed at his friend. She loved him but that genius could be such an asshole if he wanted. Her eyes darted to the army-green duffle bag.

"Uh. Ari? What are you doing?"

"I thought it was a good time for you to move back in. We do have a house… And I can't keep staying here and sneaking out in the morning." she ranted. "I'm still your wife. And I just want you to come home."

She fought back her tears. Callie stood there with Sofia at her feet. The Latina told the little girl to go find Zola and Bailey.

The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore. She carefully wiped under her eyes, making sure her mascara was not messed up. Callie looked at her. Seeing Arizona cry, made her feel so guilty. She was supposed to take care of her, cherish her, make her laugh… But all she had done was crush the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"Arizona…" the other woman sniffed. "We're not ready… _I'm_ not ready yet. I really want to but I can't."

The blue-eyed went in for an embrace. She did not want to let go. Arizona nuzzled between Callie's shoulder blades and her neck.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I understand. I'll wait."

Callie held her close, not wanting to let her go either. Little Sofia pulled on Callie's pants.

"Mommy?"

They stepped away from each other. Arizona wiped the remaining tears.

"I'm gonna go. It's getting late," the blonde walked away.

Dr. Torres pulled her back and kissed her forehead.

"Drive safe."

Robbins left the Grey-Shepherd residence in tears. She let the windows down, hoping the cold wind would dry her eyes. Arizona was halfway home already. The blonde blinked her watery eyes. It happened. She drove past a red light. A supply truck hit the back of her car. The vehicule drifted and hit one of the cement poles supporting the highway while her head hit the airbag.

* * *

><p>Alex sipped soda from a can and reclined in the attendings lounge, relaxing after a 8 hour surgery and a 5 hour one before that. Meredith entered the room not long after Alex had begun to relax, slamming the door behind her in frustration. She huffed and opened the fridge, slamming that door and sighing when nothing peeked her interest.<p>

"Rough day?" Alex asked, still laying on the couch, his eyes closed.

"My day hasn't even started, it's my night that was rough." Meredith sighed, collapsing into a chair, trying to relax before her surgery.

"I don't need to hear about the things you and McDreamy do. I used to live with you Mer, I know."

"Not that I wish it was that!" Meredith said, irritated.

"Has McDreamy lost his dreaminess?" Alex joked.

"Okay you're really starting to sound like Cristina now and it's scary me. Let's talk about you, how's Jo?"

"We broke up."

"Alex, I'm so sorry."

"Do you remember our first year here?"

"Even then McDreamy was an ass."

"You didn't think he was an ass until he had a wife you didn't know about. Now you're the wife."

"You were awful to Izzie, always calling her Doctor Model, posting her pictures everywhere."

"Oh she loved it."

"Then you go married."

"Yeah, we did." Alex said more to himself than Meredith, and sadly at that.

"Remember 007?"

"Oh, George. I can't believe Izzie chose that guy over me I mean come on."

"She did choose you Alex, it just took awhile."

"Then she left."

"And Cristina."

"And George died."

"And Derek left. But he's back now. I think." Meredith sighed.

"Is that why you're mad? Because he's coming back?" Alex asked.

"The first time he turned down the job he was miserable and awful to be around. He blamed me for it but I told him to go I never told him to stay, I never would have resented him for going if he'd gone in the first place. It was just awful timing, the whole thing."

"Mer, he's had the job for awhile, if he wants to come home than clearly the job isn't that great."

"I guess."

"What happened to pick me, choose me, love me?"

"How did you know about that?" Meredith shreiked.

"I married Izzie, she told me everything Mer. He did pick you, over and over again. Get your head out of your ass and be happy there's someone who doesn't want to leave you." Alex said a little more bitter than he intended.

"Have you and Izzie talked?" Meredith asked, Alex shaking his head in response. "At all?"

"She just keeps trying to apologize."

"Should she not be apologizing?"

"It's complicated Mer."

"Do you want to be with her again?"

"Doctor Karev, we need you." A nervous intern said, peeping their head into the attendings lounge.

Alex sighed and got up off the couch, following the intern down the hall, leaving Meredith alone in the lounge.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying this fic! Leave us a review and let us know how you like it :)**

The early mornings in Seattle are peaceful… right up until the morning rush hour starts. The Grey-Shepherd household was quiet. The children were still fast asleep. The parents were quite thankful for moments like these. That morning, Callie had feeling: something was off but she chose to ignore it. As they were all ready and set to leave the house, the Latina received a phone call.

"Torres," she said.

"Callie Torres?" the voice started. "This is about Arizona Robbins. She has gotten into a car accident…"

She forgot to exhale.

"…She is now at Seattle Presbyterian and-"

Callie did not let the voice finish. She hung up and ran to her car. _This cannot happen again._

"Callie! What the - frick!" yelled Derek from the doorstep while Meredith just shrugged and grabbed Sofia's backpack along.

The highways were filling up quickly. If it was not because of that, Dr. Torres would have went pass the speed limit the second she left the house. She took a deep breath and taped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. _What the hell, Arizona..._

She quickly speed-dialed Derek.

"Callie, where the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry, De. Arizona got into an accident…"

"Oh. How is she?"

"I'm not even there yet. Stupid morning traffic. Some times, I wish I had a private helicopter or something," she tried to joke. "Anyway. Thanks for bringing Sofia to daycare."

"No worries. Let me know how she is, yeah?"

She nodded as if he could see her through the phone. They hung up.

As soon as she parked her car, - in a reserved spot, but she didn't care - the woman ran across the somewhat familiar hospital. At the nurses' quarter, she demanded Arizona's room number. Before the nurse said anything more than what she needed, Callie was on the run again.

Arizona was up, sitting on her hospital bed with a few bandages here and there. She noticed Callie who was just standing at the door, catching her breath.

"Callie?"

Torres was relieved that she was okay.

"Are you okay? Nothing serious? Let me see your charts," she rambled.

"Callie."

"Where are your charts?"

"Callie!" the other woman stopped pacing around her. "I'm okay. It's just my leg-"

"Oh my god. What happened to your leg?" Callie interrupted.

"Let me finish would you? My prosthetic took some damage in the crash. I just need a new one."

"How are you going to handle a child with one leg," Callie commented, gaining an eyebrow raise from Arizona. "And what about all the mess Sofia is going to make. Oh! What if you trip, who is going to help you out?"

The blonde could not resist but cracked a smile.

"The is no way in hell you would able to keep up Herman. That is for sure. I'll ask her to send you things to study… Actually, I'll just bring them to wouldn't mind if I help you out?"

Arizona's smile grew bigger. "Not at all."

Callie pondered for a second

"You know this is my saying I'm moving back in, right? Only until you get your new prosthetic, but we'll see. I'm not promising anything."

* * *

><p>Maggie spotted the tall man from the other end of the hospital. It was not like when she had to go find Dr. Bailey for a consult that one time. Webber is one of the tallest men in the entire hospital; it made the task easy.<p>

"Richard!" she exclaimed.

For the young woman, It still felt odd to call him by his first name.

"So Dr. Shepherd told me about her misadventures with Meredith and other Dr. Shepherd?"

"Ah yes. She was his mistress at one point and then they had their good and bad moments. I have to admit that they are indeed complicated."

"Complicated, how?" she questioned.

"I don't know the details though. I think you should do ask Amelia again."

"Alright. Thanks again."

The man walked to the nurses' desk and grabbed his patient files. Maggie checked her watch. Another hour before her next surgery. All her rounds were done for the morning.

She quickly glanced at the surgery board. Amelia was probably having lunch, considering she had check-ups to do later. Maggie headed to the cafeteria to grab herself some food while she looked for the neurosurgeon.

"Hey Mag!", Amelia exclaimed from behind.

The younger woman jumped.

"Oh my god, Dr. Shepherd. You scared me."

"You can call me Amelia, you know that right? We are basically almost sisters," she smiled.

Maggie laughed nervously. "Right. Um. I was just looking for you. I'd like to talk to you more about Meredith."

"Really?" she laughed. "Well there is only one thing you need to know: she is fun to live with but she is**loud**."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

Both grabbed their lunch and sat near the back of the caf.

* * *

><p>Jackson and April were having their homemade lunch in the lounge. They were alone. Jackson was never quite a cook. On the other hand, April mastered how to cook a three course meal since she was young - the result of growing up in a big family.<p>

"You okay?" Jackson asked, noticing something was on his wife's mind.

She pushed the veggies around with her fork, hesitating.

"Would it weird if I want a baby shower?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"I mean, we don't even know what is going to happen and I know it sounds selfish because I don't want to miss out on the experience-"

"We can have a baby shower, babe. It's not selfish at all," he held April's hand. "Do you want me to invite the others?"

"I think we should only invite our family? Is that okay?"

"Anything for you."

Meredith walked up to Maggie and Amelia in the cafeteria, the two of them looked to be in deep conversation, whatever Amelia said to Maggie seemed to disgust her.

"Hey have either of you seen Owen?" Meredith asked, the two of them stopping their conversation immediately.

"Um, no, I haven't?" Maggie answered, confused.

"What were the two of you -" Meredith began.

"I think I saw him by the nurses station. Fourth floor." Amelia said quickly with a smile.

"Oh, okay thanks." Meredith nodded and ran to find Owen before Derek could.

* * *

><p>Meredith jogged up to Owen who was signing some forms and making small talk with the nurses. Meredith dragged him into the conference room opposite the nurses station.<p>

"Don't give Derek his job back." Meredith said, shutting the door.

"Wh-what?" Owen stood there in shock.

"He wants to come back, he quit DC and he wants to come back, here, at the hospital. He's just on a high if you give him his job back he'll like it for awhile but then he'll go back to being all angry and mad Derek." Meredith huffed.

"Umm." Owen began before Meredith spoke once again.

"He isn't coming home, he thinks he is I know I seem like this awful and bitchy wife but just trust me on this Owen, please. If you don't believe me ask Cristina, I know as much about your skype session with her as she does about mine and Derek's marriage."

"Even if I wanted to give him the job back Meredith I couldn't. Stevens signed a contract, she has his position."

"Oh, okay. Pretend this never happened. Tell Cristina I say hi tonight." Meredith said and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Stevens." Derek said with a smile as he walked over to the familiar doctor.<p>

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Izzie asked, confused.

"You haven't heard? I'm back." He stated.

"You're back like back at home or back at the hospital?"

"Both. Well, at home, I came to talk to Hunt about getting rehired."

"Oh." Izzie said, almost confused.

"I'm sorry Stevens, but I wanted to tell you ahead of time. I'd be more than happy to help you find work elsewhere." Derek smiled. It wasn't smug it was friendly. He knew Stevens was a good doctor and as much as it hurt him to take her job, he needed to be back at home.

"Um, thank you?"

"I'll see you around, hopefully." Derek said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hunt!" Derek called as he walked to catch up with Owen.<p>

"Derek, how are things?" Owen asked, regretting the question as soon as he did.

"I'm ready to come back, DC isn't for me." Derek stated frankly.

"You know I just hired Stevens -"

"I know and I hate to see her go, especially since I'm the reason behind it, but I need to be back with my kids, I need to be here in Seattle."

"Derek, I can't keep bending the rules for you. Stevens has a contract here for another year at least. And when I spoke to Meredith earlier -"

"Meredith talked to you? What did she say?"

"I shouldn't have said anything, it's between you and her. I'm sorry Derek, but I can't give you your job back." Owen sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Izzie threw back a shot and winced at the taste of tequila sliding down her throat. She hadn't gone to a bar since before she left Seattle, it's like she was a rookie all over again; except the next day she wouldn't be able to shake off her hangover the same way she did when she was 25.<p>

She was sad, she looked it, she felt it. She had just gotten a job, one she liked and one she enjoyed. It was nice for her to be around familiar faces, she'd spent so much time bouncing around from hospital to hospital over the past few years it was nice to feel like she belonged again. People are better than no people. Alex told her that once and she never forgot it. The people at Grey+Sloan were her people and she'd fucked up. She knew she had and she was trying to fix it; she wanted more than anything to fix what she had broken.

Coming back to Seattle was like being given a second chance. A chance to right all of her wrongs and attempt to rewrite her past with everyone, especially Alex. She expected to see him with a ring on his left finger and a child or two. She knew if she had stayed they would have had kids. She always saw them with three. He would be a good father.

Izzie sighed and threw back another shot, trying to silence the thoughts that raced through her brain.

"Can I buy you another one of those?" A male voice whispered into her ear.

"You sure about that?" Izzie smiled and turned to face Alex.

"Jeez." Alex sighed and left, Izzie following him out of the bar.

"Alex wait!" Izzie called out catching up to him.

"What the hell do you want Izzie? What is it? I know you're sorry I get it okay but I'm still mad."

"I never told you not to be mad at me Alex, you have every right to be mad at me and I will continue to apologize to you until I don't feel the urge to vomit whenever I think about what I did to you. I'm not apologizing for you I'm apologizing for me. I can't forgive myself for what I did to you because I love you and I ruined you and I ruined us. I can't rewrite the past but I hope you know I wouldn't do it again. But I can't go back Alex, I can't undo my mistakes. So go ahead and be mad." Izzie said, brushing aside tears the cascaded down her cheek.

"You think I like being mad Iz? I don't even know if I'm mad, honestly I just know when I see you I wish, I wish it had been different. I married you dammit, me, Alex Karev got married to you. I finally love something, I let myself open up to you and you hand me divorce papers."

"We can't go back but we can be happy again Alex. I want to be happy with you again."

"I just, I can't trust you Iz. I wish more than anything I could but I don't think I'd survive you leaving again." Alex sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What if you get cancer again Iz?"

"It's been, I'm clean I'm okay Alex."

"I can't lose you Izzie, I can't do it again. I have to let you go and you have to let me go too."

"Alex please don't go." Izzie begged, tugging on his shirt as he climbed into his car, brushing her off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before driving away.

* * *

><p>Meredith dried herself off after a much needed shower. She picked up her clothes and headed towards the guest bedroom she was sleeping in. She could feel Derek hot on her heels as she entered the room, Derek closing the door behind her.<p>

"You talked to Owen?" He asked. She threw her clothes on the chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So?" She responded.

"That's all you have to say Meredith?"

"Well what do you want me to say Derek, do you want me to apologize?"

"I don't want you controlling where I can and can't work!" He spat.

"I'm not controlling you I'm making a choice that you can't seem to make!"

"I can't make a choice? You're the one that was all ready to move to DC then backed out."

"You're not the sun Derek!"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I don't revolve around you, the hospital doesn't revolve around you. I know I chose to stay but that _was_ the best choice for me and for Zola and Bailey. You going to DC was the best decision for you Derek but you're too stubborn to see it. You don't want me to be right!" Meredith yelled.

"Why do you think I'm against you Mer, I sacrificed everything, twice, to be here with you!"

"There it is. You love being the hero Derek but you can't always be the hero. I am right about this and you have to trust me that if you don't go we won't make it." Meredith wiped tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks.

"Your faith in us is astounding, truly."

"I didn't mean it like that I just -"

"Goodnight Meredith." Derek said leaving the room and the slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Sofia giggled, sitting next to her mother. Callie was in the kitchen making dinner. She actually missed this. Living in the Grey-Shepherd household had not always been the best experience. Arizona was on the couch, all cozy in her blanket as she watched Sofia playing with her toys.<p>

"I miss Mark," Arizona said, out of the blue.

"I do too."

Silence once again. All their memories of Mark, the car crash and the plane crash resurfaced. They were not sad about them anymore, but nostalgic of what their relationship was and how it is different from what they have now.

"Do you think they would have gotten married by now?"

Callie chuckles as she placed the dishes flawlessly. "Knowing Mark, they would have gotten married after the plane crash."

"Lexie was a great girl…" commented Robbins.

"Yeah. She was but you know what, they are in a better place now, together."

Arizona gave her a sad smile.

"Dinner is ready."

"I wish Sofia could know him better," Arizona added.

"Me too."

They did not say anything for a few moments as a moment of silence for their loved one.

"Alright come on big girl. Num num time." said Callie before picking her daughter from the sofa and place her on her high chair.

The Latina grabbed two other plates and joined Arizona on the couch. She turn the TV on.

"This is delicious, Calliope!" exclaimed the blonde.

"It's just pasta. Nothing _that_ amazing," she replied.

"Honestly, I have not cooked a decent meal for myself since you left..."

Torres turned to face her.

"Ari..."

"I'm glad your back that's all."

Callie gave her a sad smile. She knew Arizona did not want to make her feel bad but now that she knew how the woman felt after what she did and especially after having another scare... Callie missed them.

"Sofia, don't throw your food again," Arizona said when the little girl giggled on her highchair.

"I wonder how many siblings she could have if Mark and Lexie were still here."

Arizona smiled. "Knowing Mark, she could have like 5 brothers and sisters already."

Both laughed. The couple finished their dinner. They prepared to put their daughter to bed and decided to call it a night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two weeks later…._

It was a cold night. The wind hit Owen in the face when he zipped up his jacket outside the hospital. The man breathed out, leaving a trail of his foggy breath in front of his face. Finally the weekend, Owen headed back to his flat where fresh food he acquired a few days ago waited for him in his fridge.

The redhead concocted a simple dish of grilled salmon and vegetables. He sat in front of his laptop on his sofa. Owen fixed his collar before logging on his Skype account. Fridays nights are when he chats with Cristina. The famous video call notification startled him.

On the other end, Cristina had just gotten ready to get to work. Because she was running her own institute with the help of Shane.

"Good morning," said Owen to the screen.

"Hey." she smiled.

Owen has missed that glowing smile. He did not regret letting the love of his life go even if it made him miserable being without her. Seeing her so happy makes his bad days go away for a little while.

"Got any new interesting patients?" he asked.

"So many of them, I'm glad I have help around here!"

"Sounds great!" he laughed.

Amelia shut the heavy metal door from the firehouse. The woman hear laughs as she walked up the stairs. She had forgotten that it was his roommate's usual Friday Skype calls. Amelia made her silently to the top where she found Owen telling Cristina bad jokes and did not notice her presence yet. She quickly walked next to him and greeted the other surgeon.

"Hello, Yang."

"Hello, Shepherd," Cristina grinned.

She left them alone after exchanging a few words with the famous doctor. Amelia was glad to see Owen so glow-y from time to time.

"So anyway, I've heard that I'm not your only Friday Skype date."

"What are you, jealous?" she laughed. "It's just Meredith."

"So did she tell you that she wanted to use you to make me not give Derek his job back?"

"Oh yeah," she answered as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Richard parked his car in front of a tall and intimidating looking apartment building. The only thing illuminating the sidewalk were the street lamps. Heels clicked on the end of the dark road. Catherine Avery made her way to the main entrance and noticed the tall man.<p>

"Catherine."

"Oh. Richard… How you've been" she greeted.

"Pretty good, pretty good. Um baby shower?"

"Yeah we should get up there, we're both fashionably late."

They stood awkwardly in the elevator with gift bags in their hand.

"So they want to name their child after you."

"Right. Um I'm really honoured."

"They chose wisely."

The elevator ding interrupted their conversation. Her hands ran over a few creases on her dress. The duo walked to the apartment door.

"Can't believe I'm turning into a grandma…"

* * *

><p>April sobbed alone in a room that should have been filled with family members bursting with joy. Blue balloons scattered the room and an extravagant "it's a boy" sign hung in the center of it all. She couldn't believe her sisters didn't come nor her mother. After a quick 10 minute phone call they told her they though this would everything more difficult. She scoffed thinking it over. Difficult? For who? The odds of her family even meeting her son were slim. She knew this would be the only opportunity they had and they were missing it. Jackson tapped on the door lightly, causing April to look up, her eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down her face.<p>

"They didn't come." She cried.

Jackson rushed over to comfort his wife. He held her as she continued to cry softly. He gently stroked her back, trying his best to sooth her. He looked up as Callie entered the room with a small gift bag in hand.

"Is this a bad time I can come back." Callie spoke.

"No, it's fine. This is a party! Everyone's welcome." April looked up and said as cheerfully as she could.

Callie walked over and placed her gift on the empty table. Arizona walked in the room not long after.. Meredith soon followed, Amelia trailing behind her. They all placed gift bags on the table and grabbed some food that had been sitting out.

"Are you going to open them? It's your shower!" Arizona said in her perky voice.

"You want me to open them?" April asked, shyly. Before anyone could answer Jackson got up and handed her Callie's bag.

April opened the gift. In it was a small frame with it's a boy written on the bottom. A perfect frame for her sonogram.

"It's from me and Arizona. I know it's nothing much but when I was pregnant with Sofia the first time I saw the ultrasound was so amazing. It's something that should be remembered." Callie said.

Jackson grabbed Meredith's next, not giving April a chance to respond to Callie. Inside was another frame, different than Callie's. The picture inside the frame was a small set of hand prints and footprints.

"We never did one when we adopted Zola but this is the first thing we did when Bailey was born, I don't think he was a day old. I wanted to remember how tiny he," Meredith smiled.

"Mine next!" Amelia jumped and grabbed hers, handing it to Jackson.

"Sorry Mom, Dad needs stuff too." Amelia smiled.

Jackson opened the gift and found 5 cigars.

"I don't know if you'll even smoke them but it's this weird tradition thing and I thought -" Amelia began.

"These are really great actually. Thanks." Jackson replied.

"I hope we aren't late." Richard smiled in the doorway, Catherine standing beside him.

"No please, come in." April said.

"Avery, can I see you in the hall?" Richard asked.

Jackson kissed April on the cheek before meeting the doctor in the hallway.

"I wasn't sure what to get you so, here." Webber said, handing Jackson an old keychain, the name "Richard" inscribed. "My father gave this to me the day I was born, I was named after his father. I never had children of my own Avery, but if I had a son I think he would have turned out a lot like you. I am honored to be your sons namesake."

"Thank you, Richard." Jackson said, tears filling his eyes as he grabbed the keychain and stuck it in his pocket.

"Now get back in there." Richard told him.

"Okay, _now_ you can open my present." Catherine smiled as her son walked back into the room.

April opened the present with Jackson by her side.

"I'll Love You Forever." Jackson said, looking at the old book in April's hand.

"It was your favorite when you were a baby. Same one I used to read to you."

"Thanks Mom." Jackson hugged his mother tightly.

"Thank you all so much." April said, tears once again forming her in eyes although they were not tears of sadness but of joy.

* * *

><p>The buzz of the hospital lights creeped the room. Arizona had an appointment for her leg fitting. She was pumped about it since she had not been able to be at work for a few weeks. The blonde could not be more thankful to Callie who was there to help her 247: from bringing her notes from Herman to stay with her during her appointments.

Her grip was firm on the rehabilitation ramps. Her knuckles were white.

"Relax, Ari. You can do this. You've done it before, you can do it again," Callie encouraged.

Her shoulders untensed. She took a few steady steps. Suddenly, the blonde lost her balance and tripped forward. Fortunately, the Latina was there to catch her fall. Arizona cringed.

"I hate it. All of them. None of then are as good as my old one! Even then, the other one was not better. It itches, it pinches my thigh…"

"Tell me what you want Arizona and I will get it for you."

"I need one that is comfortable that does not mess me up or complicated….It's been weeks and weeks, Calliope. I just want to get a goddamn new leg and get back to work!"

"You will soon alright. Now come on, maybe try one last time?"

"I just want to go home.

Callie sighed. "Alright. Come on."

She helped her on her wheelchair and pushed the blue-eyed doctor towards the exit.

The idea struck her like a lightening bolt striking a kite. She can make Arizona's leg. After all, she is a orthopaedic surgeon. Callie kept quiet and drove her to the house.

"Think you can manage with this temporary prosthetic that they gave you?"

"Mm," said Arizona, looking out the window.

"Hey…" Callie continued. "You'll be back on the job soon, okay?"

"Hopefully, I can find the perfect leg as soon as possible."

"The perfect leg? Sounds like you are looking for a soulmate," she laughed.

"Already found mine a few years ago," Arizona turned towards the driver.

* * *

><p>Meredith walked into her and Derek's bedroom while he showered in their bathroom, grabbing some things to take into their guest bedroom. Derek's phone rang on their dresser. Meredith ignored it until it rang once again. She pounded on the bathroom door.<p>

"Derek your phone!" She yelled.

"You answer it I'm in the shower!" He called back.

Meredith walked over and answered the phone, now ringing for the third time.

"Hello?" Meredith said.

"Is this Derek Shepherd's phone?" A female voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is his wife? Who's calling?" Meredith questioned.

"Oh, hello Dr. Grey, this is Olivia calling on behalf of the President. I was just wondering when Dr. Shepherd will be returning. He took a personal leave of absence two weeks ago so I was told to call and check in." Olivia told her.

"Personal leave?"

"Yes, did he not inform you?"

"No, he did." Meredith said, playing it cool. "He said he'll be returning soon, a day or so. I'll tell him you called so he can tell you, I'd rather not piss off the President."

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Olivia replied cheerfully, disconnecting the call as Derek walked into the room.

"Who was it?" Derek asked, getting into his pajamas.

"Olivia. From DC. Phoning on behalf of the President."

"Shit." Derek muttered to himself.

"Personal leave of absence?" Meredith questioned.

"I was going to resign after I got my job back but apparently that's not an option anymore."

"Derek, you have a contract with the President, don't piss him off by quitting!"

"I don't care about the damn President Meredith I care about you! About our family! I want to be here I don't understand why you're so against it." Derek yelled.

"I am not against it Derek but you made a commitment you need to follow through. We need to be able to tell our kids that they need to see things through. Do you know how hard it will be to tell them to follow through on things if their dad decided he didn't really feel like working for the President anymore? You aren't there for the rest of your life Derek. If you hate it that much just finish the trial. Follow it through." Meredith said.

"Fine. I'll finish the trial but then I'm coming home." Derek stated firmly.

"Better phone Olivia back, don't want to keep the President waiting."

* * *

><p>Alex's stood at the nurses station, finishing his post-ops, ready to head home and sleep through his day off. A group of interns stood near him, talking about the most recent gossip. Normally Alex paid no attention to them but his ears perked up at the sound of Izzie's name.<p>

"You know she had cancer?" One said.

"I heard it's back, I mean, why else would she be leaving the cancer ward in tears?" Another added.

"That's bullshit." The first replied.

"I saw her there maybe 10 minutes ago. It's a shame, she's one of the only attendings that's nice to us."

Alex rushed his last post-op, desperate to find Izzie.

He zoomed around the hospital looking for his former wife. What if the cancer was back? What if it was worse than before? He couldn't do it, not again. Alex couldn't understand why he was so concerned, they weren't together anymore. It made no sense to him why he thought about going through it again, but he did.

After what seemed like hours but had only been a number of minutes of searching, Alex retired to the closest on-call room he could find. He slammed the door closed and held back tears beginning to form in his eyes. Izzie couldn't get cancer again, she couldn't.

"Rough day?" Her voice greeted his back as he faced the door. He whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"Iz?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I overheard the interns, they said they saw you crying coming from the caner ward. The cancer's back, isn't it?"

"Alex, I was crying because I'm out of remission. I'm clear it's been over 5 years. I was crying because that was my last appointment." Izzie beamed as she told him the news.

"You don't have cancer?"

"No, I don't have cancer."

"Good." Alex said.

He rushed over to her, kissing her passionately. Alex was still in love with Izzie Stevens.

**A/N: 10 chapters wow! Thank you all for your faves/follows/reviews. We're glad you all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello awesome readers! We would like to start off by wishing you guys a happy Valentine's day whether you are single or not. Apologies if it took us a while to post this week. I, jentaylord, was pretty sick this week. Anyway, we hope you enjoy!**

Meredith rushed around the house, trying to prepare for the day she had had a late start too. Sleeping through her alarm wasn't exactly the best way to start the day, she'd never been more thankful for Bailey crying out for her in the early hours of the morning. With the kids fed and dressed, Meredith headed for the front door, Bailey on her hip and Zola on her side. She opened the door and found a familiar face staring at her.

"What are you -" She began.

"We haven't talked for awhile, I was worried or whatever. Are you gonna let me in?" Cristina stood in front of Meredith.

"I'm already late, Cristina."

"I can't go to the hospital, Owen can't know I'm here."

"Why don't you want Owen to know -"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Yeah you can stay here with the kids." Meredith smiled and handed Bailey over to Cristina.

"Um, you want me to watch the kids?" Cristina asked awkwardly.

"It's not the first time. I'll be home tonight, text me if you need anything."

"Okay." Cristina nodded.

Meredith rushed off to her car and Cristina walked into the house, Zola looking up at her with big eyes.

"Do you remember me at all, kid?" Cristina asked Zola who nodded furiously. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Owen. Are you busy today?" said Callie as she walked pass the nurses' station.<p>

"Hmm? No. Why?" he asked, confused.

"Nothin'. Just asking," she smiled and walked away.

The redhead shook his head and continued his conversation with the nurse.

A few hours later, a blonde stood next to him in the ER. He moved away to check a few other patients before sitting at the ER's desk. The woman was still there.

"May I help you?"

"You're Owen Hunt, right?"

"Yes. Do you need anything?"

The woman's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're rude."

The blonde walked away, revealing Callie hiding further away who quickly walked away. Owen had a few other weird encounters. Callie was always near him when they happened. As it went on, the man grew suspicious of his friend. He decided to put an end to these peculiar events.

"Callie."

The latina jumped in surprise.

"Goddamn it, Owen! Don't come up to me like that. Are you trying to kill me?" exclaimed the woman.

"That depends. Do you have anything to do with these women who come up to me since this morning."

"Uh- Of course not," she said, nervously.

"Right. Well, you keep peeking from far away. I mean, you're not the most subtle person I've met," he continued. "Guess I will have to call security to keep an eye on the ER."

"No! Wait. Okay. I signed you up on a online dating site."

"You what now?"

"OkCupid. It's a great app. Alright. I think you are ready to go on a few dates."

"You can't do that."

"C'mon Owen. It's for your own good," she argued.

Owen sighed. "I don't have time for this."

"You're my new work husband, I need you to be happy."

"I'm your what?" Callie opened her mouth to answer. "You know what never mind. I am happy the way I am right now, Torres. I'll be fine. Now can you delete that profile before any strange woman come invade my hospital?"

"Fine but you're missing your chance to meet the woman of your dreams."

"Already did and she got away," he answered, annoyed.

Owen walked away.

* * *

><p>It was like returning home. Kissing Izzie had felt right; it sparked a passion he had yet to experience with anyone else. Every kiss they shared was like their first one all over again. Electricty shot through his whole body; he got a high from it and he never wanted to come down.<p>

Izzie smiled as her and Alex's lips parted. She quickly concealed her happiness, not wanting it to seem as though she expected something more of him.

"I broke up with Jo." He whispered, his face only inches from hers. He could feel the small hairs on her nose pricking his own.

Izzie couldn't help herself, she forced their mouths together once again. Alex didn't dispute, he took control quickly, slowly moving the two of them towards one of the beds. Izzie was quick to remove her top and throwing it; not caring where it landed. Alex did the same and climbed on top of her.

His teeth gentle pulled the skin of her neck, making her purr underneath him. No one knew her body as well as Alex Karev. Her hands began tugging at his pants; begging for him to take them off. It had been so long and she needed him. Alex knew this, he knew her well. He liked to tease her until she thought she was going to burst.

Alex's hands went behind Izzie's back, quickly unclasping her bra and throwing it the same direction their tops had been tossed. He took her breast in his mouth, his tongue lapping circles around her aroused nipple. His hand slid under her pants; he could feel how wet she was through her panties. He rubbed slow circles around her clit making her moan.

"Alex." She panted. He grinned at the familiarity and the wanting in her voice.

He sat up and slid her pants off. He made his way back up her body, placing kisses up her leg until he met her inner thigh. Izzie grabbed what hair Alex had and brought him to her mouth, kissing him deeply. She bit his bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood. He knew she needed him.

* * *

><p>Cristina sat on the floor with Zola, trying her best to follow along with what Zola was saying. Zola told Cristina about a game her and her mom play with her dolls but Cristina couldn't seem to get the hang of it. Cristina told Zola her doll had to go do a surgery. Zola nodded and continued merrily playing her game. Cristina went over to Bailey who was sleeping in his playpen. Oh how she dreaded waking him up but Meredith had told her every time she watched her kids they never slept that night and she knew it was because she never wanted to wake them up and deal with them crying. Thankfully, Bailey didn't cry but instead sleepily buried himself in the crook of Cristina's neck.<p>

"What the -" Cristina lowered her head to smell the child and whipped her head back up in disgust. "Shit."

Cristina carried Bailey to his room, pulling out her phone and calling Meredith as she placed him on the changing table. She put the phone on speaker and anxiously waited for Meredith to pick up.

"Hello?" A semi-familiar voice answered.

"I need to talk to Meredith is she there?" Cristina asked.

"She's doing surgery, is everything okay? How are the kids?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Maggie."

"Maggie this is Cristina Yang -"

"Oh Cristina I didn't know you were in town." Maggie cut her off.

"Yeah I know it's fantastic but I'm having a bit of a problem here."

"Is it anything I can help with? Meredith just got into surgery and I just got out, that's kind of why I have her phone she needed to make sure someone could answer it."

"God you two are definitely related." Cristina mumbled to herself as Maggie rambled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look do you know how to change a diaper?" Cristina asked. She could hear Maggie laughing on the other line. "It's not funny!"

"Meredith said you'd watched the kids before I didn't think this would be a problem."

"Owen always did that I did the fun stuff."

Maggie sighed and began to coach Cristina through it. She felt as though Bailey could sense her nervousness as he looked up at her with fearful eyes; eyes that were definitely his fathers.

"Got it?" Maggie asked as she finished the final step.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks."

"Anytime. Well, hopefully not. Not that I don't mind talking to you I just hope you won't need help with this again."

"Do you think she's okay? Do you think Meredith's okay." Cristina asked nervously.

"I- I don't know, honestly. I mean she seems okay but she doesn't really talk about anything, at least not to me. I wish she would though, talk to me, I'm a better listener than I am a talker." Maggie confessed.

"Don't tell Meredith about this okay, I don't want her to worry about anything else."

"You're secret's safe with me." Maggie said before Cristina disconnected the line.

* * *

><p>The redhead opened the lab door. He was looking for her all over the place. Owen found Callie, focused on what she was working on for hours after their short confrontation.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What is it Owen. Are woman still coming up to you? I've already deleted your account."

"No. What the hell are you doing? I thought you did not want to build prosthetics for soldiers anymore."

"It's for Arizona."

"So you don't have time for veterans but you have time for your ex-wife?"

"First of all, she is still my wife. I still care about her. I don't want to lose her again, alright. Now if you don't want to help, get out of my lab."

Owen walks forward and grabbed the prototype in his hands to examine it. Callie stopped and looked at the man.

"I'll help you. I'm your work-husband," he announced.

* * *

><p>Derek sat alone in his hotel room, picking at the food on his plate. It was too quiet. There were no kids running or yelling and he didn't hear his wife cursing under her breath as tripped over the kids toys or tried to make dinner. All he could hear was the fridge humming in the small kitchen. He tried to convince himself it was like he was living at the trailer again but it didn't work.<p>

He picked up his phone and dialed his sisters number. He needed someone to talk to; he needed to feel like he wasn't alone. He slammed his phone down angrily as Amelia's voice told him to leave a message.

Whether he liked it or not Derek was alone.

* * *

><p>Arizona adjusted her gloves and made her way to the lounge where she found her teacher. The prenatal surgeon was flipping through a medical magazine.<p>

"Dr. Herman."

"Robbins," she replied. "Glad you can make it."

"Any time."

"There is something important I would like to discuss with you," The doctor readjusted herself on her seat. "Hope will get your new prosthetic soon because I am giving you a crash course."

"Wait- " Arizona interrupted.

"I'm not done. I need you to take over April's case. It has come the time that I can't control the shaking. I can't perform surgery anymore."

"Dr. Herman… Please take Amelia's offer. Let her help you."

"I will."

Dr. Herman had just finished her check-up on her patients after her meeting with her skillful student. The woman checked her watch then grunted from her random muscle pains. She cursed her tumour under her breath.

Amelia worked at her desk. She bit on the end of her pen. A knock at her office door startled her.

"Am I bothering you?" asked Herman.

"No. Um. What can I do for you?" Shepherd answered.

The prenatal surgeon sat on the chair next to her. The redhead has not opened her mouth to speak yet. Amelia put her pen down, confused.

"I'm not ready."

"What are you talking about?"

Nicole's lower lip quivered. Tears were forming in her eyes. She hated being seen so vulnerable and helpless in front of people.

"Nicole, I-…"

"It's not my time, Amelia," The doctor continues, wiping her tears away. "I want to take a chance. Do whatever you have to. Just please… _please_ try and save me."

* * *

><p>April straightened her lab coat as she got up from the ER station before seeing Catherine Avery walking up to her. The woman looked better than when she last saw her. Short hair made Catherine a few years younger.<p>

"Catherine, what are you doing here?"

"To see my daughter-in-law of course. How are you doing?"

"Definitely could be a lot better," April half-joked.

The mother-in-law gave the redhead a comforting hug.

"C'mon. Get out of these clothes," she gestured the scrubs. "I told Jackson I would take you shopping."

"I can't, Catherine. I have so much to take care of-"

"And no one seems to be taking care of you at the moment which is why I am here. Let's get out of here, shopping will clear your mind," Mama Avery wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

><p>Meredith crawled into bed with Cristina beside her, their second bottle of wine already half empty. Cristina took a sip from the bottle and passed it to Meredith.<p>

"So," Meredith said after taking a drink, "why are you here? I mean I'm happy you're here don't get me wrong it's been really shitty without you here but you're all successful now and in Switzerland which is far and you came here."

"You're still my person Mer. You just cut me off and Owen has been telling me some stuff but he doesn't know anymore than your kids do when it comes down to it. You needed me but you're too stupid to admit you do. You've been like that since I met you." Cristina said taking the bottle back.

"I'm sorry I stopped calling. I was busy with the kids and then the whole thing with Derek happened and the last thing I wanted to do when I came home was talk to someone."

"You need to talk about it Mer."

"Since when did you become a shrink?" Meredith laughed.

"Oh shut up. Phone me when shit hits the fan that's what a person is there for. If I don't answer talk to Maggie or someone."

"Maggie? You hate Maggie."

"I don't hate Maggie. I mean I did but not anymore."

"Oh yeah when did this happen?"

"You're pretty drunk right?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah." Meredith giggled.

"I tried to phone you today when I was babysitting. I didn't know how to change Bailey's diaper. She answered and was – she's nice Meredith you should give her a chance."

"You didn't know how to change a diaper?"

"Is that really all you got out of that. I'm being nice, me!"

"What did you do all those other times?"

"Owen always did it." Cristina confessed.

There was a lull as they finished off their second bottle of wine.

"You really think I should give Maggie a chance?" Meredith spoke.

"Yeah, I do. You need a person. Someone that's here and not in Switzerland."

"But you're my person."

"I'll always be your person Mer but you need a person who can come over when you need them and I can't do that. Take a chance, invite Maggie and hell, invite Richard over for dinner. Give her a chance to be your person."

"Okay." Meredith agreed. "Why didn't you want me to tell Owen you were here? Wouldn't you rather stay the night as his place."

"I feel like if I see him I won't go back. I know I won't. We didn't really get a goodbye which was good. We skype every Saturday morning, well, Friday night for you. It's nice. At least he's not alone in the firehouse."

"Someone moved in with Owen? Are you okay with that I mean are they like a thing? Owen has a roommate?" Meredith questioned at lightening speed.

"You didn't know Amelia moved in with him? They aren't a thing Mer don't worry. A couple weeks back I phoned and she answered, she said he still loved me. I love him too still. I want to let go but -"

"You can't. You can't let go." Meredith finished.

"Yeah."

"I hate men."

"McDreamy being McAss again?" Cristina asked.

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry," Cristina replied softly.

"It's not just him but I need to be the bitch, he's too nice to do something for himself. I'm happy he got the thing in DC the timing is just really, really shitty. He almost quit you know, he told me he quit, then I get a call from DC asking when he's coming back from his personal leave. I made him leave again and I'm not sad, well, I'm trying not to be sad. I want him to know I support him but dammit it's so hard to act supportive when he hates it so much, I mean why else would he be so desperate to come home?"

"He may genuinely miss you, you know. And your kids. It's hard being away from people you love."

"I never thought you'd take his side."

"I'm not taking his side but he's the one away from his home, not you. It's the little things he'll miss too. That's what I miss, all the little things that happened between me and Owen. It's hard being far away because even when you skype or you talk on the phone and they're there but they're not. It's hard, Meredith."

Meredith let what Cristina said seep in. It made sense. It made Meredith sad. She missed him too, she even missed the fights because at least he was there. Even if they fought he could still help her with the kids and make sure half the bed wasn't cold. Half the time they'd wind up in each others arms during the night, waking up as though they hadn't fought.

"Promise me you'll call more." Cristina said, bringing Meredith out of her thoughts.

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, both of us have been drowning in schoolwork. Anyways, hope you all enjoy :)**

Meredith moaned as light peered into her bedroom, peaking it's way through her eyelids. Her head pounded. Going through God-knows how many bottles of wine with Cristina the night before was not a good idea. She checked the time and sighed in relief; she didn't have to wake up the kids for at least another hour, giving her enough time to deal with her hangover.

She made her way downstairs to put the coffee on, a small slip of paper sitting on the island catching her eye.

_Get your shit together with McDreamy, you guys are meant to be or whatever. Tell Owen hi and that I'll talk to him later. Goodbyes suck._

_-Cristina_

She laughed at the simplicity of the note, tossing it in the garbage and proceeding to make her coffee.

After dropping the kids off at daycare Meredith made her way to the OR board, making sure she didn't forget about any recent surgeries. She walked over to Owen who stood proudly at the OR board, one of nurses finishing up the schedule.

"Hey." Meredith said cheerfully.

"Hello Grey, enjoy your day off?" Owen asked politely.

"It was nice, good to talk to Cristina again."

"You two are talking again that's great!" He said enthusiastically.

"It's kind of hard not to when you're in the same bed. Actually, I guess that's not true. Maybe that's just for marriage though..." Meredith trailed off.

"Wait, Cristina was here? In town? At your house?" Owen questioned.

"Oh, yeah! She said I can tell you. She says hi."

"Why didn't she want me knowing she was here? Did she tell you?" Tears began to form in Owen's eyes. He couldn't believe Cristina hadn't told him she was in town. He would have given anything to hold her in his arms again even for a night.

"We didn't really talk about it. She was kind of telling me to get my shit together. Next time she comes I'll tell her to get her shit together. We alternate." Meredith joked.

"I'll see you around. Enjoy your day, Dr. Grey." Owen huffed and left Meredith alone at the OR board.

Owen made sure his afternoon was cleared so that he can work with Torres. At first, he was mad that she was not willing to take her time to work with veterans but what she is doing now is what is important to her.

He thought he could focus on the leg when he got to the lab but after getting such an arrow to his heart, he just could not. How could Meredith not tell him.

"Hey redhead, you okay?" Callie asked, waking him up from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine," he picks up a prototype. "Have you tried these out yet?"

"Seriously Owen. What is wrong?"

He sighed. He couldn't hide anything from that woman. Honestly, that is what made her such a good friend.

"Cristina was here. Well, not here here but she was at Grey's."

"Oh Owen…" she started.

"Don't. I don't want any pity or anything. It's just, I want to understand why she did not come find me or at least let me know that she would be in town."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure she will call you soon. Plus, you will get to ask her about it during your Skype calls. Yang probably has a good reason. Don't worry about it that much, yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to put this on you. You're probably right…"

"Hey. I'm a superstar, I'm always right," her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Alright, you helped me with my problems. What's up with you?"

"Just this whole Arizona thing. I don't even know why I am doing this. We are separated, I don't even know what is up between us anymore. I don't know if I will stay in the house when this is done," she said as she pointed to the prosthetic leg."

The redhead crossed his arms. He was not the best person to ask for relationship advice. Arizona and Callie are such a nice couple and it was a shame to see them separated like that.

"Honestly, let things go with the flow. Things will happen when they will."

"Geez, you really sound like my dad."

They both laughed and quickly returned to work. It was soon the time to introduce the leg to her owner.

Maggie sat alone at a table, scarfing down some kind of sandwich as she looked through one of Ellis' journals. She pretended to read it, she had to look busy or her sitting alone and eating would look sad. She'd already read the journals twice over. She looked up as someone sat across from her, making her internally exhale in relief.

"Hey." Meredith smiled as she placed her lunch across from Maggie.

"Meredith, hi!" Maggie replied, a little too cheerfully.

"How's your day been."

"First break in almost 24 hours. God, you'd think people would take cholesterol more seriously so they wouldn't end up on my OR table every other year. How was your day off yesterday? I heard Cristina was in town that must have been nice. I mean, I know you two were close, are close? Anyways, it must be hard for her to live so far and then with Derek gone oh, I'm sorry but when I start babbling I need you to shut me up or I will write a fricken novel!"

"Definitely the Ellis in you." Meredith grinned at her blushing half-sister.

"You do it too?"

"All the time it's freakin' ridiculous! I didn't know I did it until Derek pointed it out to me. Well, he didn't really point it out but I'd start babbling and he'd just stare at me grinning, looking at me like I was crazy. It used to be cute now I just want him to freakin' stop me!" Meredith huffed. "Sorry, my life is kind of a mess right now."

"I guess that's the Ellis in you." Maggie said making Meredith laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

A silence fell over the two as they finished their lunches. Maggie stood to leave, making Meredith look up from her half-eaten salad.

"I should get going. Two more surgeries and I'm free!"

"Oh is tomorrow your day off?"

"Yes and I cannot wait."

"You should come over to dinner. I was actually going to cook. If you don't want to be around two young and very loud children on your day off though I completely understand I just thought that because you're new here and I'm kind of alone it'd be nice to -"

"I'll be there. It sounds...fun?" Maggie chuckled before walking away.

Alex was quick to slide into the seat Maggie had vacated. He grinned like an idiot as he began to eat his lunch.

"What's up with you?" Meredith asked, smirking.

"What? I'm happy. Back off." Alex replied gruffly.

"You just broke up with Jo I didn't expect you to be this happy."

"Well, I am, as you can tell." Alex sighed in frustration.

"You got laid didn't you!" Meredith yelled.

"Say that a little louder would ya? I don't think the coma patients heard you."

"I'm right aren't I? Alex, I'm glad one of us is getting laid but don't screw random nurses, please. You don't want to be like Mark they blacklisted him or something I don't really know I just know it wasn't good."

"Not a nurse." Alex replied simply. "Don't you have surgery, like, now?"

"Shit." Meredith said looking at her watch. "This isn't over."

Izzie exited the OR, bumping into Meredith on her way out.

"Hey Mer!" Izzie said cheerfully. "You have a good day off?"

"Yeah it was good I -" Meredith trailed off, Izzie's cheerfulness making a lightbulb go off in her head. "Crap!"

"Is everything okay?" Izzie asked.

"No, everything is not okay! Everyone but me is getting laid, you included. I mean Alex? Seriously? He just broke up with Jo, Izzie. I mean I get it you guys were married and in love and you had cancer and everything but seriously Izzie? Seriously?" Meredith tried not to yell.

"Hey, don't you have surgery."

"I'm going to kill you both when I'm done I swear to God Izzie, I swear to God!"

"Whatever you say, mom." Izzie joked and walked away from Meredith.

Bailey entered the lounge with a cup of coffee in the hand. Putting William to sleep was a hassle the previous night. The little boy has sneaked candy into his room and went on a sugar rush right before his bedtime. She stretched her arms to release the tension.

Richard just grabbed his small snack from his bag.

"Oh hey Bailey. Rough night?"

"You can say that. Being a mother is not as easy as it seems."

The man chuckled gaining a glare from the other surgeon.

"Sorry. I just wish I did not miss out of that kind of things, you know? I wish I knew that I had a daughter."

"What is this nonsense you are saying? You _are_ a father. Maybe not biologically but you are, to so many of us. Grey's is basically your daughter and Avery, your son. You are such a good figure to Amelia too. And do I also need to mention Mark and Derek? You are a father to everyone, even me. Do if you say that you wish you had been a good father again, I will find you and smack you. I respect you, sir but I will smack you so hard."

"You ready, Robbins?" Nicole asked as she began tying her scrub cab.

"Is the patient still classified?" Arizona asked beginning to scrub in.

"Guess you'll have to get into the OR and find out for yourself." Herman replied, walking past Arizona and into the OR, Arizona quick to follow.

Arizona froze as she saw her friend laying helpless on the operating table before her. April had already been put out for the surgery. Arizona stayed at the door, not being able to move.

"Dr. Herman I'm sorry but I don't really think it's appropriate to be here. She's my friend."

"Relax Robbins, she's out she won't even know you're in the room."

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make." Arizona stated.

"Then what was it? This is a once in a lifetime surgery Robbins. I won't be here to show you how to do it the next time. So you're either in or you're out. Pick one and pick one fast." Herman said sternly.

Arizona stood and watched as Nicole breezed through the surgery. Without warning Nicole stopped and stared down.

"Dr. Herman is everything okay?" Arizona asked.

"My hand it won't stop shaking." Nicole spoke softly, still looking at her shaking hand. "I need you to finish the surgery Robbins."

"What? I can't, Dr. Herman I don't know how I can't do this you're the expert." Arizona sputtered.

"You don't have a choice Robbins! If I try and finish this surgery I'll cause more damage than anything and the past two hours will have been a waste. I will be here, I will tell you every move. You will be fine. You can do this Robbins."

Arizona took a deep breath in before removing Nicole's hands and replacing them with her own.

"What do I do next?"

Owen has been nervous about this all day. What was she going to tell him? That she never wants to see him again? He hoped so hard that that was not it. A ring coming from his laptop startled him.

"Hey Owen."

"Hey…"

"So, I guess Mer told you," she said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"She did."

"I did want to see you, Owen."

"But why did you?"

"It's just," she sighed. "I'm scared that if I see you, touch you, I would't have came back… I miss you."

"I do too, Cristina. I just wish things were easier, you know know?"

"Yeah… It's easier said than done."  
>_<p>

Callie shut the door silently, trying not to wake up her little girl who just fell sound asleep. It was harder to get Sofia to sleep lately but it was not something she could not manage. She turned to the living room and found the blonde dozing off on the couch.

"Ari, you should go to bed. I just need to clean this up."

"I'm good."

"No come on, let me take you to bed," Callie insisted.

The blonde did not bother to argue and let herself be carried to her bed. The king sized bed did not feel the same since they had separated. It was too big for one and it gets cold and lonely from time to time. She often woke up in the middle of night thinking that Callie was on the other side or cuddling her close. Arizona has missed that feeling.

Torres was just walking out the room when she called her back.

"Callie, can I talk to you for a second before you leave?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sure."

"I've thinking a lot... You know especially when I'm not working as much... As soon as I get a leg that will get me through the whole day, I want to finish my fellowship as soon as possible," the Latina continued to look at her. "I want to have a baby. And most importantly, I want to have a baby with you Callie."

"Arizona..."

"Let me finish," she continued. "I love you, Calliope. No matter what happens, no matter how many dumb things we do, I will always love you... Always."


End file.
